


Killing Adora, Stalking Catra

by GarbageFanfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Bipolar Disorder, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: Adora is not the same girl she used to be.  Once a proud athletic scholar in the Army has now become a shell of her old self.  Returning back to her home town to get mental help she becomes obsessed with an old friend and breaks into her house. Only to find out her friend has changed into something else as well.Killing Stalking AU CatradoraLots of pain! lots of tears!





	1. This old house

Adora couldn’t stop but stare at her from a distance. 

 

It didn’t help that she knew her.

 

It didn’t help that she kept seeing her.

 

Everyday.

 

All the places they used to go to.

 

Now that she was back in town she had to find out where she lived.

 

Adora watched her from the other side of the bus.  Watching the tan skinned girl with thick brown curly hair from the opposite side.  This beauty paid no mind to the blue eyes watching her from across the bus.  She was far too into whatever was going on with her phone.  Adora kept staring until the bus stopped and the woman got off.  Adora took the back door of the bus to follow her.

 

Still not even noticing Adora walking slowly behind her on the sidewalk the tan girl looks and turns to someone across the street.

 

A man.

 

A man?!

 

Adora’s heart sank as an attractive male with dark hair and a short beard approached her beautiful woman was being embraced by this man.

 

Adora looked onward devastated to see her locking arms with him.  The girl quickly glanced over her shoulder and grinned as they walked away.

 

Adora was noticed?

 

Did she notice me?

 

Does she even recognize me?

 

Adora was not the woman she once was.

 

24 years of age and already so severely broken.  Her time in the army destroyed her—giving her with extreme PTSD and a list of other mental health issues because of it.  She was once a proud athletic blonde with a scholarship to an out of State College—to which she hated—and in her impulsive move, she joined the Army.  Now she was nothing like before.

 

Skinnier.  Paler.  And worst of all—she had no more confidence.

 

She couldn’t walk up to the woman she owed her life to. 

 

“Catra”

 

Her name wasn’t really that.  It was from Katrina Weaver.  But it was the nickname she gave to her as they played as small children.

 

Adora was once called “she-ran” by her and her old teammates on all her sports teams she played for.  Now she was nothing like her old self.  While she stood on the sidewalk alone she took another look at the direction Catra had walked off to.  Then she dashed in the opposite direction.  She was running.

 

If she is in town again.  She might live with Shannon.  Right? She would obviously stay with Shannon Weaver if she lives here in town, right?

 

Right?

 

She rushed down several streets—all of them not ideal places for someone as frail as Adora to be in.  Most of these houses were foreclosed. 

This area never recovered from the Housing market crash.

 

She came to the last house on the left.  It was well taken care of.  Even better from when she remembered.  She stepped into the driveway and walked over to the back yard.  She saw that all the old kid stuff was gone.  The tire swing attached to the tree was gone—all that was left was the stump and it was eerily quiet. 

 

No more kids live here now, huh? 

 

Adora then peaked into the back window.

 

Nothing looks the same in here.

 

Before the house was messy due to all the people living in here.  But now it looked empty.

 

What if Shannon sold this house?

 

Adora backed away and rushed out of the back yard.

 

What if I just peaked into some families—or helpless little old ladies’ home?  What is wrong with me?  Why would I do this?

 

She then walked down the street to the nearest coffee shop to check her phone.  She followed all of Catra’s social media accounts.  All under fake names and fake picture.  But it was the only way she could be close to her. 

 

She sings at a local night club.  She became a Nurse.  She even served all four years in the Army National Guard.  She was amazing.  She did all the things Adora didn’t do.  Adora looked up from her seat and saw the barista giving her a dirty look.

 

Oh.  I’ve been sipping on the compilatory lemon water and haven’t bought anything yet…..Oh, I still don’t have any money…..

 

Adora had not worked in two years.  Last time she did it was only part-time and her anxiety got the better of her and she was let go of.  She was grateful to Glimmer’s mother for allowing her to live in a studio apartment above her mom’s office building.

 

She could never repay them.

 

She left quietly without and walked back down the same street were her old childhood home was.

 

_Our childhood home_

 

Just as she slowly walked down the street, she saw a silver car with an “Uber” sticker on it pulling up to the house.

 

Out of the car came Catra and that man she was with. 

 

Adora ducked behind a car and watched them interact.  She heard him say “C’mon please—let me go inside with you?”  he begged her.

 

Catra just giggled “You seriously had your Uber drop you off for nothing.  C’mon Alex I gotta go to work early tomorrow”

 

_She works tomorrow_

 

Be pleaded with her. 

 

“Katrina your voice is like a Sirens call—please! I can’t go home after hearing you sing like that”

 

_He wants her.  That’s not fair I want her!_

 

Adora heard her laugh. 

 

“A siren you say? You know Sirens lured sailors to their deaths with their songs”

 

Alex then grabbed Catra by the waist and kissed her neck

 

“Then please, lure me in like a sailor and wreck me” he begged.

 

_Disgusting_

 

Catra giggle and returned the kiss on the neck to him “Careful what you wish for Alex.  Prepared to get wrecked” she said as she brought him into her home.  Adora heard beeping as she heard the door open. 

_She has one of those combination locks for her door_

 

Adora then shot up and ran to the bus stop.

 

_Catra lives in the old house.  Catra lives in town.  Catra….Catra…._

_Catra likes guys?_

_Catra has a boyfriend_

 

Adora stopped short of breath at the bus stop and looked down at her shoes.

 

_I need to know if that man is her boyfriend of not.  I need to know._

 

 

 

When Adora reached her studio apartment she was greeted by Angella.  Who informed Adora that if she didn’t start seeing a therapist by the end of the month Angella would make her go into an asylum by force; since it was legal to do so under Adora’s condition.  The women’s patience had run out with Adora.  She also demanded that Adora clean the studio and, make it presentable for her by the end of the week. 

 

Adora had been living rent-free for almost two years and the only requirement she had to do was stay on her medication, find a job, see a consular regularly, and plan on re-attending school to get her life on track.

 

She had done none of those things.  She attempted to work as a grocery store cashier but couldn’t handle seeing kids from high school and being treated badly by her bosses.  She tried to seek therapy, but all therapist recommended she got to an institution to for her wellbeing and school was out of the question—that would mean she would have to see people all day every day.  She only survived through the kindness of Glimmer and Bow.  They give her money and buy her food.  Mermista and Perfuma were on board to help as well until they slowly realized doing everything for Adora was only enabling her to not get a job.   Thankfully Glimmer and Bow wanted their old friend back and stuck by Adora no matter how hopeless she had become. 

 

Adora walked into her apartment.  Nothing there but her laptop in her inflatable mattress with only two blankets and one pillow on it.  Her floor was littered with trash and take out containers, some Dunkin donuts cups and to Angella’s dismay an overflowing trash can filled with more garbage. 

 

She was a mess now. 

 

Adora only had three pieces of furniture.  Her inflatable bed, a coffee table Glimmer bought for her and foldable picnic table with two foldable chairs.  No money meant she never could furnish her apartment nicely and two years ago she told Angella it would only be for a few months until she got her life back on track. 

 

That never happened.  All Adora’s clothes covered her table and the rest of her belongings were in boxes and luggage bags.  She never hung up pictures.  Even though she had so many of her youth and she never took her old sports trophies out the boxes either. 

 

Adora sat on her bed and opened her laptop to see all of Catra’s social media accounts and see if she updated anything since she left that part of town.

 

Nothing changed since earlier that day.

 

Adora frowned.

 

Her only dose of daily joy was gone. 

 

She laid back down and starred at the ceiling.  She remembered this feeling all too well.  After coming back from the army after being medically discharged she lived couch surfed at a few friends’ houses—drinking non stop the entire time she got back.  It helped cope with the pain.  Her hearing wasn’t so good anymore and the alcohol numbed the loud thumps and bangs that reminded her of gun and pipe bombs.  While out on her own she stumbled into an alley and fell on her back.  Too tired get back up she laid there unknowing of the two men that followed her from the bar.  They pinned her down and tried to take off her clothes—just then Catra came to fight them off from her.  When the men ran off, she took Adora and pulled her up.

 

“What the hell? Are you trying to end up like that Chick that got raped by Brock Turner?” Catra scolded.  

 

Adora was too woozy from alcohol to respond.

 

Catra just snarled at her and took her hand “C’mon.  Where do you live?”  She asked.

 

Adora whined “I need to pee”

 

Catra just scoffed.  “Squat by the dumpster—I’ll makes sure no one sees.  But seriously where the hell can I Uber you?”

 

Adora did as Catra instructed “I—I don’t have a home.  My friend Perfuma said I stay with her”

 

Catra watched as the blonde made no effort to hide the fact, she was urinating in front of her.  Catra found the blonde to be gross.  A sloppy mess of a human being.  Nothing was more embarrassing then girls who get so drunk they can’t take care of themselves. 

 

“Perfuma?  I know her.  I can call her for you” Catra said.  And she did just that.  Calling Perfuma to let Adora was pissed drunk on the bad side of town.  She ordered her an Uber and Perfuma took care of her for the rest of the night.  Perfuma wasn’t too happy about it.  She never really liked Katrina and to get a call from her at one in the morning telling her to get her “trash” was upsetting.  Shortly after that Perfuma stopped hanging out with Adora.  Then shortly after Adora became obsessed with Catra.  She remembered when they were younger Adora would protect Catra from their abusive foster mother Shannon Weaver and was her best friend until she got adopted.  When Adora came back to the town she became estranged from her adoptive family who found Adora’s failure in college and the military to be an embarrassment that they wanted no part of.  Adora wanted to reach out and thank Catra so badly but—Catra didn’t even know who she was.  Perfuma had to break the bad news to Adora that Catra just thought she was some random drunk girl.  It broke Adora’s heart. 

 

What made it worse was Adora would often fantasize about Catra coming to her rescue again but in different ways.

 

 

She would image Catra’s naked body hovering over her on top of her flimsy mattress.

 

“Adora? What happened to you?” she would ask and touch her face lovingly.

 

Adora would reply “I was shot in the army.  And then I was assaulted in the medical bay.  No one believed me and said I needed to be discharged.  I lost my scholarships and my family all over one tour of service” she would sob. 

 

Catra would kiss her tears. 

 

Don’t worry” she would purr.  “I’m here now for you. I will never leave you.  I’ll project you like the way you protected me, Adora.  I love you” 

 

“Catra….”

 

She had become lost in her fantasy.  Touching herself.  Shamelessly.  When she finally came and sat back up she looked around at her room.

 

_This is dirty.  I am so dirty._

Adora began to cry.

 

_She would never love me_

 

 

The next day Adora made sure to shower—for the first time in three days.  Clean her studio apartment like Angella asked and took the bus over to the house again.  This time with a plastic bag of baby powder. 

 

_This will show the prints of what buttons Catra uses to get into her house._

 

Adora was so happy.  She was going to walk into the old family home and see how Catra—her love, lived.

 

She knew Catra would be at work all day.  Her Twitter post said so.

**12hr work today.  Love my job.  Love making money. But I sure do miss my bed.  Lol**

**#Adulting**

 

Adora threw the powder the pin pad and say three numbers sticking out.

 

5, 2, 9

 

Only three numbers to a four-digit code.  Adora started to randomly press in combinations.  Regretting not keeping track or bringing a pen and paper. She kept at it until she heard a car drive up from behind her. 

 

“Ma’am?”

 

She heard someone call. 

 

She turned around to see a police officer in a cop car.

 

A black woman with a serious scowl and young blonde man were the police officers in the car.

 

The blonde young man repeated “Ma’am? Are you lost?”

 

Adora started to sweet.  “No officer” she answered “I am here to stop by and See Katrina and Shannon Weaver”

 

The black woman raised a brow “Katrina lives alone.  Shannon moved to Florida.  How do you know them?”

 

Oh, no.  They know who I’m talking about. 

 

Adora then turned about proudly declared “Yes I know.  I’m Adora I was one of Shannon’s foster children.  We are surprising Katrina. Shannon will be back in town shortly”

Her lie was bought by the Blonde officer.

 

“Checks out right Lonnie?”

 

Lonnie nodded informed Adora.

 

“It looked like you were having issues getting into the house.  This area has had reports of break-ins.  To be careful.  We will wait and make sure you get in safely” Lonnie replied calmly.

 

Adora felt her hands shake.

 

_I only have a few more shots before he gets suspicious_

 

Adora began to press in numbers.

 

_5592_

_No_

_9925_

_No_

_2952_

_No_

 

She heard the car door open. 

 

In a panic, she pressed in one last number.

 

_5299_

 

Click!

 

The door unlocked and Adora quickly turned around and smiled.  “Thank you, officers, I’m all set now, bye,” She said and quickly rushed into the house. 

 

Lonnie watched despairingly. 

 

“That girl isn’t right”

 

“What do you mean” her partner asked.

 

“Kyle, none of Shannon’s foster kids see her.  Hell, no one has seen Shannon in three years after she moved to Florida.  Katrina is the only I’ve seen come and go out of that house.  And don’t get me started on Katrina Weaver—That girl is far from alright herself”

 

Kyle shrugged.  “Katrina? I see no problem with her.  Former veteran.  Nurse.  She sings for free at the community center and she takes care of her house. What rubs you the wrong way with her?”

 

Lonnie looked out the window and sighed “Women like Shannon Weaver just don’t go to Florida and never come back. And women like Katrina don’t just come back to their childhood hell whole just because it’s a home.  No.  Something is wrong with them.  All of them. I heard stories of how bad those kids had it. All her foster kids are tapped.  By the looks of that Adora girl—she’s even worse off than Katrina is”

 

Kyle looked down at his steering wheel nervously.

 

“We’re gonna keep an eye on that house.  Got it?”

 

Kyle nodded “Got it.  Lonnie”

 

 

 

Adora was finally in.  Her heart was beating out of her chest as she was finally in her childhood home.

 

_Much cleaner than before.  New paint job.  This place looks like it was recently re-furnished._

 

Adora walked around the living room and kitchen

 

Nothing is the same.  Not even the stove.

 

She walked upstairs to see the old bedrooms. 

 

Shannon’s has been turned into an office.  The two extra rooms looked like normal bedrooms.  The last bedroom was Catra and Adora’s old room.  She gulped as she opened the door.  She was surprised at how much it changed.  The two twin bed were replaced with one large king size bed.  All the furniture was beautiful and new.  The scent of Catra’s perfume filled the room and Adora dove onto the clean bed.

 

_Her scent.  The smell.  It’s intoxicating._

 

She turned to her side and imagined Catra being with her.  She smiled.

 

_Oh, Catra! How I wished I could be in your arms!_

 

 

Catra was almost an hour away from home when she got a few text alerts.

**28 failed pin entries to the front door**

“What the hell?” Catra questioned out loud in the break room while no one was around.  The second text alert was:

**Would you like to view the front door camera?**

Catra clicked on it and saw what looked like some skinny blonde entering her home.  Enraged; Catra asked her boss if she could leave due to an emergency at home.  Her boss loved Catra and knew if Catra was leaving early it had to be serious—so she was excused.  Catra left the nursing home where she worked at and ran to the bus stop. Whoever just broke into her house better pray to God that she misses them.  Because hell is about to be paid. 


	2. Home Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is in Catra's house. Catra is on her way home.

_“Katrina! Please!? Don’t do this!”  Alex begged as his hands were tied behind his back and he tried to balance on the stool that she had placed under him.  A rope around his neck.  She played with the stool under him—ready to kick it from under him at any second._

_“Hm?  I thought you were into choking?  You didn’t complain when it was me choking under you”_

_“I’m sorry!” he cried.  Tears escaping his eyes._

_“You never could take no for an answer, could you?”_

_“Please! Let me go!”_

_Catra smirked at him.  She couldn’t believe how the night turned out.  She agreed to go on a date with the handsy guy at the bar.  The scum already had a girlfriend and didn’t want anyone to fin doubt he was hooking up with her.  Not a single text message was exchanged between the two and no one knew was he was.  He took her to a side of town they never go and made her use her Uber account to pick them up and drop them off.  Originally, she wanted to get a free dinner and have him leave after she was dropped off but she insisted on getting out of the car and begging to sleep with her.  She was annoyed to have him in her house and even more annoyed when he wanted to have sex and wouldn’t take no for an answer.  It made it all worse when he decided to show her that he had a kink for choking.  Catra told him not to do—but he did anyways which lead to her doing this to him.  She played it calmly as she asked him to return the favor by choking him too.  He was just too stupid to realize this wasn’t what he had in mind until it was too late.  It wasn’t until he was not truly breathing well and Catra managed to tie his hands behind his back.  Then he got scared._

_Catra stroked the bulge in his shorts and chuckled “Some sick fuck you are, getting hard during this”_

_He cried out again.  This time as loud as he can “HELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!”_

_Catra shot up a glare to him and yelled. “No one can hear you! almost every house on this fucking street it empty! I told you that this morning!”  she pulled away from him as she watched him struggle to stay on his toes._

_“Fuck you a short guy.  You shouldn’t have let me do this to you” she said.  Now with him crying again she sighed and placed her foot back on the chair._

_“Ugh, I’m done with this—I’m done with you.  Your body is going to be such a bitch to get rid of.  Men like you—people like you are just a pain” her voice got darker.  “Now you're done,” she said as she kicked the stool from under him.  His weight took him down fast.  Due to not dropping a long distance, he squirmed as his neck slowly broke and his breathing stopped.  Catra just watched it all happen in front of her.  Disgusted by the sound he made as he died. Annoyed about how difficult it was going to be to get him down and bring him to where she could get rid of his body.  Cutting him down she untied his hands and used his finger to unlock his cellphone to see if he had left any trail to her.  Only two texts messages._

_One from his girlfriend asking if he was still coming over tonight and another from a co-worker asking if he can cover his shift at 8 am.  Catra chuckled._

_“oops, not happening, pal”_

Adora still rolled around on Catra’s bed.  Enjoying the sweet scent of perfume and how soft her king size bed was.  Adora looked around saw how clean and organized her room was.  She got up and walked over to the vanity.  Looking at all the makeup, body lotion and one of her old RN lanyards young from her vanity mirror.  Her picture of her was pretty.  Cara with shorter hair and smiling a sweet smile. 

 

“Katrina M. Weaver—registered Nurse. Certified Hospice nurse of East Concord Nursing home” Adora said out loud.  Adora then frowned after that. 

 

Catra became a nurse.  Catra has a career and takes good care of herself.  Looking at how beautiful she made the old foster house proved that. 

 

Adora was nothing like her.  The mentally ill girl was a shell of her former self.  Adora was a mess compared to her. No career, no college degree, and no home to truly call her own. 

 

Examine the room further she looked over to Catra’s dresser and began to peak in to find her bras and underwear.

 

 _So sexy_.  Adora Thought. 

 

Catra had a beautiful body now.  As a child; Catra was very thin and short.  Easy for Shannon Weaver to scoop up and spank or for bullies to try and jump her.  But Catra was fast, really fast.  Track team fastest runner for the female track team in their high school.  The proof was in the trophy on the top of the dresser. 

 

Adora had trophies back at the studio apartment.  None were displayed through—all in boxes still due to the amount of effort she would have needed to do display them herself didn’t feel worth it to her.  It's not like she was that person anymore.  Back when she played sports in high school, she was popular and had an amazingly healthy body.  Her upper body strength could make boys jealous.  Now she was skinnier and not nearly as pretty as before.  Walking out of the room she made her way downstairs and walked into the living room again.  This time she looked at the pictures.  Most of them were pictures of places Catra must have gone to.  One picture was of Catra and Shannon from what looks like a ski trip and another was of Catra in her army uniform saluting. 

 

Catra served all four years in the army—while Adora couldn’t even finish one. 

 

It was great to now Catra did well but the jealousy of not doing it herself got to her. 

 

Adora was the one who wanted to be a professional writer.  She was the one who was loved and praised in high school, by her adopted parents, and even Shannon when she was in foster care.  It was thought that Adora would be an amazing person in her adult life. 

 

 _Too bad it didn’t happen_.

 

Now the guilt set in as she realized what she was doing. 

 

She had broken into her old childhood home in order to accomplish to see how her obsession lived.  But it wasn’t right.  She knew Catra didn’t recognize her last time they saw, and it hurt her.  If the order was even half the normal person she was before she would have just walked up to Catra and thanked her for what she did.  Instead, she broke into her house. 

 

Adora slowly began to walk out of the living room and back the hallway leading to the front door.    It was time to leave.  She felt guilty for what she had just done. 

The second she turned the corner and passed the kitchen.  Her blood went cold in her body when she saw her.

 

Catra sitting at the kitchen table with her phone in her left hand; her Nurse badge hung to her blue nurse scrubs and in her right hand was a metal baseball bat. 

 

Oh no

 

Adora stopped in her tracks. 

 

Catra looked up and with a serious scowl.

 

“You lost?”  Catra asked.

 

Adora in fear just rushed to the front door. 

 

Catra followed right after her with the bat in hand.  Adora wasn’t nearly as fast as Catra.  Before she would make It back to the front door Catra had hit her in the back making her fall to knees. 

 

Adora cried in pain as Catra began to smash the bat against her back and legs.  Adora covered her face and cried

 

“I’m sorry! Please, Catra! Don’t do this! I’m so sorry!”

 

Catra stopped. 

 

“Who?  Wait? —how did you know my childhood nickname?”

 

Catra lowered the bat and stood over Adora who cowered on her side covering her face.

 

Catra got a better look at her and asked “Wait? Who are you?”

 

Catra grabbed Adora’s hands pulled them away from her face.  Exclaiming her she recognized her.  “You’re the junky that has been following since last fall.  Who are you?”

 

Moved to be on her back and replied “I’m not a junky” her lips quivered.  “I’m Adora”

 

Catra backed away in shock “what?”  she questioned in disbelief. 

 

This was Adora? Didn’t she leave for California?  Why the hell does she look like this? She looks nothing like before.  The once pretty blonde foster sister is now some skinny home invader?

 

“You can’t be Adora.  Adora was—” she stopped herself when she saw Adora slowly trying to scoot away from her to get up.  Catra took the bat and smashed it against Adora’s side making her hit the floor in pain all over again.

 

“Why are you in my house!?”  Catra yelled. 

 

Adora turned to her side and began crying.

 

“Catra!” she cried “Please stop.  I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean to do this!”

 

Catra kicked her “Idiot! You tried to get into my house 28 times! I got the pin notification on my phone!”

 

Adora sobbed into her hands “I’m sorry! I just needed to see you!”

 

Catra winced at this when she realized what Adora was trying to say. Or what she assumed what was being implied.

 

“You’ve been stalking me?”  Catra asked.

Adora gulped and choked out a sob as she answered “I didn’t mean for this to happen.  I just wanted to see you.  You saved me from those guys.  I needed to thank you”

 

Catra then moved away from her “fucking creep!  You could have just sent thank you note! Why the fuck would you break into my house!?” 

 

Catra walked past Adora to check the front door.  “Fucking freak” she mumbled.  She turned back to see Adora still on the floor crying “You’re not Adora Bailey! You lying ass freak!”

 

Adora sobbed and begged “Please don’t call the cops! I’ll leave and never bother you again! I promise!”

 

Catra smirked and turned back to her.  “You think I’m gonna call the cops?  Adora?”

 

Adora looked at her and tried to get up again.  Catra made her way back to her and helped her up “C’ mon” Catra said smoothly.  “Let’s get you fixed up”

 

Adora then looked to her and asked, “do you forgive me?” she asked.

 

Catra smiled at her and stroked her bruised face “Yeah, I do. Just one thing” she said as she helped Adora into the kitchen. 

 

“What is it?”  Adora asked.  Catra was to the left of her holding Adora up. 

 

Catra smiled and put her arms around Adora’s neck “I need you to take a nap for a sec for me to help you” she said while her grab became strong on Adora’s neck.  The blonde struggled to get Catra’s hands off of her as he felt her breath escaping her body. 

 

Catra just smiled as she saw Adora’s life drain from her face and become almost blue. 

 

Catra wasn’t going to kill her. 

 

Not yet at least. 

 

She watched Adora pass out into her arms. 

 

Now the next thing does was obvious.

 

Chain her up in the basement.

 

 

 

Angella and Glimmer were at Adora’s apartment.  They hadn’t heard from her all day and Adora had promised Angella she would call her as soon as she set up a meeting with a therapist. 

 

“Glimmer, I’ve lost all patience.  She needs to get admitted by force at this point.  She can’t live like this!” 

 

Glimmer looked around and tried to justify the situation “Mom, she might be at the appointment now.  She cleaned the room.  She’s doing what you asked” Glimmer pleaded.  “We can’t send her to a crazy hospital by force!”

 

Glimmer didn’t want Adora to go an asylum.  She denied how bad Adora really was.  She wanted to think of Adora as the old softball captain and the popular girl everyone wanted to be friends with. Not the shell of the now severely depressed and lifeless person she had become. 

 

“Glimmer.  She has one week.  One more week.  Then she is being admitted.  No exception” Her mother’s voice was stern and serious.  She took Glimmer into arms to comfort her. 

 

“We need to help Adora before she does something dangerous”

 

 

Adora came to feeling pain all over her body.  Her face felt swallow and she couldn’t move her legs at all.  They felt broken. Her clothes were all removed from her body and she felt the cold concrete floor under her. 

 

She was in the basement. 

 

It looked different from before.  Catra must have remodeled it.

 

She was only in underwear.  Wet though.  She must have peed while she was passed out.

 

Her hands were tied in front of her and her broken sore legs were tired at the knees.  She couldn’t get up and run to the storm door if she tried.  She heard the door to the basement open.  She flinched as she saw her beautiful tan captor holding a tray of food with her.

 

A villainous smile covered her face.  Catra then laughed.

 

“Hey Adora”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are familiar with Killing Stalking you are about to be in for a rough time.


	3. You Belong with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is now Catra's prisoner.

Adora struggled to move.  She squirmed on the cold floor as Catra came down the stairs and placed the tray of food in front of Adora’s face.  She brought her chicken soup.  A grilled cheese, and bottled water.  Adora looked up to Catra nervously.  Unsure of the girl’s next move.  Catra then sat Adora up and began to try to feed Adora the soup.  The terrified blonde didn’t open her mouth. 

 

Catra let out an annoyed growl.  “Don’t be like that! It’s just soup! It won't kill you.  If you’re not hungry just say so, fucker”

 

Adora whimpered and opened her mouth.  Her eyes went wide as she found it hard to swallow.  It was too hot for her.  Catra realized this and blew on it before offering her another spoonful.  Adora didn’t say anything as she was fed.  Catra was the only one who spoke.

 

“So, you peed your pants when I knocked you out.  I went through your jacket pocket and fond your phone and wallet” she smirked as she looked at Adora’s embarrassed face. The fact that she pissed herself was an embarrassing thought; being 25 and all.  Catra laughed to herself as she continued to speak.

 

“Turns out you weren’t lying.  You really are Adora Bailey” she smiled at her.  “My old _best friend_ ” she nodded to herself and sucked the air through her teeth.  “The girl who was too good for visiting her old foster home…….”

 

Adora’s eyes went wide with horror as she felt Catra’s hand on her head; running her fingers through her hair. 

 

“The girl who was the star athlete of everything in high school…..the girl who upstaged me during my own track meet by beating my record………..”

 

Catra continued one.  “The girl who was, too cool to sit with me at lunch…The girl who was too pretty to go on a date with my other friend….”

 

She chuckled to herself while she firmly gripped Adora’s hair into her hand.  “The girl who ran off to California for almost six years! Just to come back like this!?” 

 

Catra slammed her head into the floor causing Adora to cry out in pain and fear.  Catra was enraged.  For years she felt jealous and betrayed by Adora’s absence.  Adora and she grew up in foster care since they were babies.  When Adora left at age 14 she was adopted into a wealthy family.  To which Adora became a prized scholar of a student, athlete, and above snob.  She hung out with the rich kids and pretended to not know Catra; since Catra was a trouble maker.  After high school, Catra joined the army and Adora moved out to California to attend college.  She never saw her again until now.  But now she was different. 

 

She was a freak.  No longer was she the strong blonde beauty she once was.  She was now replaced by a basket case of mid-twenty-year-old who broke into her home like a freak. 

 

Catra watched as Adora cowered on the floor and cried; still begging for Catra to not call the police and to let her go and she will never bother her again. 

 

Catra lifted her head up by her hair and asked her.

 

“Why did you follow me around for the past few months, huh?  I kept seeing you around and I assumed you were homeless or something?  Seriously? What the fuck happened to you, Adora?  Why do you look like—like shit now?”

 

Adora winced in pain and stuttered out how she didn’t mean to come off as a stalker.

 

Catra growled and stood up “Either explain or—” she walked over to where the washer and dryer was and picked up a hammer “Or your shit is going to get smashed into the floor” 

 

Adora shivered “Okay.  Okay.  I—” _where to begin_.  “I started college and California and hated it.  I ran into a recruiter on campus for the Army.  I enlisted.  When I was overseas, I was in a cargo truck when we hit a landmine.  I got shot in the hip when we got ambushed. I was the only who survived out of all five of us.  When I got back, I told my commanding officer and he got in trouble since; we weren’t supposed to transport supplies through that road, and he knew that.  To keep me from telling anyone else he tried to suffocate me in the medical tent.  After I freaked out, he gave up—but told the nurse and doctor I unfit to stay on base” tears started rolling down her face.

 

“When I got sent back to my home base on California; they evaluated me and said I was surviving from PTSD and my eardrums were damaged so I couldn’t stay in the Army anymore.  No one believed me when I said what happened out there and I was blamed for the coordinates we took to deliver supplies…..”  She started to cry as she finished, her story to Catra; who now sat back down on the floor next to her.

 

“All my army friends turned their backs on me—saying I was a letdown and a bad leader.  I tried to go back to school and my scholarships were terminated since I left school before finishing my degree.  I had no choice but to come back after here after that.  I could afford California with a minimum wage job.  When I came home, I lived with my adoptive mother and her boyfriend.  He tried to make a move on me while I stayed there for a year and her boyfriend lied to her and said I was coming on to him”

 

Catra started to stroke Adora’s hair gently to calm Adora’s erratic breathing down.  Adora continued with her long sad story. 

 

“I was kicked out her house and had nowhere to go.  Glimmer begged her mother to let me stay in a studio she owned through her real-estate office. I’ve been living there since then, and I haven’t worked in almost two years.  I can’t get SSI or veteran benefits; I need to get medical help before I can work again—but my time is running out. Glimmer, Angella and Bow can’t keep supporting me.  I’m running out of options.  No one cares about me” she cried. 

 

Catra just nodded and started to rub Adora’s shoulder.  She took pity on the girl.  How sad and pathetic she had become.  How she couldn’t bring her self to bounce back after her hardships.  It was sad and, disgusting.  How can someone who was on top of the world at the one-point turn into something like this?

 

Adora then looked into Catra’s eyes.  “Then…..that’s when I saw you again.  You save me on September 23rd outside of Rocco’s pub.  You came to save me when no one else could. When I realized it was you, I knew I needed to thank you.  I needed to see you again.  I watched you have this happy fulfilled life and I wanted to be a part of it, somehow.   We were once so close Catra, I want us to be close again…..” she tried off as she sobbed again “I…..I l love you…..” she chirped. 

 

Catra immediately got up and away from her.  Adora couldn’t figure out If Catra was going to strike her again and she flinched in fear.

 

Catra ran her fingers through her own hair and chuckled.

 

“wow…..” she spoke. 

 

She started to laugh some more “holy shit.  Holy fucking shit.” She began to pace in the small basement “You were once the girl who thought her shit didn’t stink and now you turned into some shell-shocked basket case—who is also a crazy stalker who thinks your in love with me” 

 

Adora didn’t make a sound as tears continued to pour into her cheeks. 

 

Catra turned back to Adora and crouched down to look at her closely “Shit.  If Shannon could see you now, huh?  She thought you were going to Harvard and become the next big thing” she touched Adora’s cheek and smiled to her.  “But instead you’re a shit show.  Man, I REALLY wish Shannon could have seen this day.  The day her favorite fell from grace” 

 

Catra then stood back up and made her way back upstairs.  Turning to Adora she said “Hey, stay here for a bit.  I gotta get something” 

 

That’s mean joke.  Adora is tied up.  She can’t go anywhere if she tried.  Adora laid in silence in the darkness for hours.  Fearing to cry out.  Her logical side of her brain for now fully registering what was going on.

_Catra beat the crap out of me for breaking into her house.  If she calls the cops on me now and they saw me like this—it would look bad for her.  Now I’m her prisoner.  Will she let me go?  No…..she knows I will go to the police.  I don’t have any clothes so even if could leave, I can’t go out like this.  I can’t do anything except waiting._

_Oh God.  Just kill me know._

_Why did I tell her my whole life story?_

 

In all her pain she managed to fall asleep on the floor.  Holding herself in the best way she could to keep warm.

 

 

Catra was off.  Running an _errand_. 

 

After the previous night, she had to dispose of some trash at her friend’s job.  Her old army buddy worked for a waste disposal company that had a 24-hour running incinerator by the docks two-hours away from where she lived.  This was her only excuse to every drive Shannon’s old car around.  She never wanted to be known as having a car—let alone Shannon’s since no one in town has seen Shannon in two years.  It was late at night and she knew her friend was working and wouldn’t ask questions.  He was a shady kind of guy and booze kept him quiet.  After Catra finished her _errand_ she headed by home.  By this time, she had left Adora alone for almost six hours.  She took her sweet time getting home.  During her ride home, she called her boss to let her know that everything was alright and that someone “did” attempt to break into her house but was scared away by the alarm. 

 

Catra’s only reason for telling her boss this was in case she needed to throw Adora under the bus later.  Adora was technically a home invader at this point.  Despite regretting breaking her legs.  Catra knew she had to keep Adora around for a bit.  After Adora spilled her heart out to Catra is made her feel something she hasn’t felt in a long time.

 

She felt challenged and conflicted.  The persona she had given herself after coming back home made her feel something.  Her painful experience in the army herself was relatable but Catra wasn’t like Adora—Catra was defiant and cunning.  That place to her advantage with her team of equally ruthless soldiers.  They would break into other barracks, bully underlings and torment people in the villages they stationed to guard against terror groups.   It wasn’t long until she killed her first person.  A fellow Corporal who was raping a teenager.  Her entire group saw her kick his neck so hard it snapped.  But they didn’t report it.  She remembered all the looks they gave her.  The teenager who she said thanked her and her team applauded her for killing the least liked guy on base.  They were able to cover it up. 

 

After that, it wasn’t long until she came home and took out her years of frustration on Shannon.  A woman like Shannon was disliked by the community and disgraced for running a poorly operated foster home and serving time for her crimes of cruelty to children—Shannon was greatly despised by people in town.  When she made the call to sell the house to Catra and move to Florida it all made sense. With only two living relatives and no friends, Shannon Weaver would not be missed. 

 

So according to everyone in town.  Shannon Weaver moved and never came back, and no one missed her. 

 

Catra made sure the house looked different.  Catra made sure she was different from Shannon in every way possible.  She made sure she was a model citizen.  Volunteering, having a worthwhile career as a nurse, being a hospice specialist and helping grieving families, no one could deny “Katrina Weaver” was someone everyone loved.  People would never believe it for a second if she said to them, she had been to that incinerator more than once. 

 

 

 Back home she arrived to check on Adora; who was shaking and silently sobbing to herself.

 

Catra chuckled “Enjoyed your alone time?” she said flipping the lights on.

 

Adora cried “I need a bathroom”

 

Catra frowned came downstairs and sighed “Fine, don’t piss on my floor again” she instructed.  She picked up Adora roughly as she had her in a bridal style carrying position.  She took her to the first-floor bathroom and sat her on the toilet.  Untying her hands, she instructed Adora.

 

“Piss. Shit.  Wash your hands.  Whatever you gotta do.  You stink So I’m setting you up with the bath upstairs”

 

Adora nodded.  Catra didn’t close the door behind her when she left Adora alone.  Which made the blonde uncomfortable using the bathroom with the door opened.  She thought only for a second to run away, but she was still naked, and her legs were too fragile to run.  She did her business and waited for Catra to return.

 

Catra smiled at her and rubbed her head “Feel better?”  she asked.

 

Adora nodded

 

Catra smirked and help Adora’s face into her hands and made her look at her. 

 

“Your not nearly as pretty as you were before” Catra insulted her.

 

Adora felt her throat go dry. 

 

Such a petty insult made her want to sob. 

 

Catra then moved her hands away “Don’t cry.  I know honesty can hurt but let’s face it.  You got only yourself to blame” 

 

Adora looked away.

 

Catra picked her up again.  Bridal style and instructed Adora to put her arms around her shoulders. 

 

She did as she was told and Catra took her upstairs to her bedroom.  They passed the second-floor bathroom on the way which confused Adora. 

 

Catra had a happy tone in her voice as she reminisced with Adora “Remember how we always thought Shannon had her own bathroom in her room and she would always just deny it—turns out the cunt had the best bathroom in the whole damn house.  Which is kind of shitty since she made six kids share only two bathrooms.  I remember Rogelio would just pee in the backyard or Lonnie and I would have to double up and shower together.  All the while Shannon had this—” she placed Adora on her bed and opened the door in front of her.  Adora thought it was a closet earlier when she was in the room, but it turns out it was a private bathroom with a jetted tub. 

 

“wow,” Adora said softly. 

 

“Yeah, wow.  This room is the best room in the house.  Once I got rid of all her shit, I bought all these nice ass furnitures and made this room mine.  I turned the other three in extra stuff.  Like I have two guest rooms and one room that’s like an office library, sorta.  Plus, I turned the garage into a home gym. It is all nice here now.  I just need to finish the basement and I’ll start renting the extra rooms soon” 

 

Catra was in a happy mood.  Adora could tell.  Cara was proud of what she did to the house, and it made Adora smile too.  Catra then started to remove her own clothes and this made Adora blush at what she was witnessing. 

 

Her beautiful captor was stripping down to nothing in front of her and then took her into her arms again and brought her into the bath.  Adora was soon submerged gently into hot soapy, bubbly water and Catra was behind her.  Their naked bodies touching.  Adora winced as her legs touched the walls of the tub.  Catra just patted her head. 

 

“You were going to need help.  So, I decided if I was going to have my bath running, I would enjoy it too”

 

Adora didn’t say anything.  She was still in shock to the sudden shift in treatment.  Catra went from almost killing her to caressing her.  Catra started to gently wash Adora’s upper body.  Using a cup to place gently place water over Adora’s head so that she could massage shampoo into her scalp.

 

Adora felt like she was in heaven right now.  Despite her legs being in so much pain and her body covered in bruises, Adora felt a sense of relief wash over her. 

 

She couldn’t control the tiny moan that escaped her lips.

 

Catra chuckled at her.

 

“Couldn’t control yourself, huh?”                                                                       

 

Adora felt her face get red “Huh?” she nervously exclaimed. 

 

Catra giggled “Don’t act like you don’t know.  You’re into this.  I could turn you on easily”

 

Adora couldn’t say anything.  She tilted her head down lower to show her embarrassment.

 

Catra still laughed at her as she rinsed her hair.  “Well, you should be at least at a little embarrassed.  I mean this and the fact I know you went through my underwear drawer.  So, I mean, yeah.  Your Definity a cringey little pervert now Adora.  Heh, I don’t even get me started on what I found on your phone while you were out cold”

 

Adora’s body tensed as Catra informed her of that. Adora couldn’t see Catra’s face but knew she was smiling behind her. 

 

“Oh, by the way.  Using your birthday for your phone password isn’t good.  And if I were you, I would use the Private option on your phone because I found all the porn you watch.  Plus, all your creepy pictures you have of your friends.  And the ones you took of me from across streets and resultant windows”

 

Catra continued to go on about Adora’s questionable search history; making the blonde already feel worse about herself then ever before.  This explains the tenderness that Catra was displaying was only to open up a new wound of mental abuse and humiliation for Adora.  Once the bathe felt done for Catra she toweled Adora off by her vanity.  Commenting on how she was going to shave Adora’s legs because she felt stubbles on them while she washed them.

 

She had Adora lay on the floor back in the bathroom so she could properly bandage and shave Adora’s legs.  To which Adora was still very embarrassed about.  Her legs didn’t hurt as much after being wrapped up. Catra then looked at her and asked. 

 

“Open your legs?”

 

Adora gave a shocked expression.

 

“Open your legs,” she asked again.  Adora didn’t want to ruin Catra’s mood and did as she was asked. Only to hear Catra laugh.

 

“Fuck, did you forget what razors are?”

 

Adora groaned in embarrassment and closed her legs again.

 

“Relax, relax, I’ll take care of it.  I got some of the painless wax for your cooch.  If you're going to stay here I can't have you looking like some cavewoman”

 

Catra got up and left the room for a few minutes leaving Adora to her thoughts. 

_If I’m going to be staying here?_

 

She was confused. 

 

She didn’t know how to take it all in. 

 

What will Catra do to her?

 

Catra had shaved her excess body hair.  Waxed her, much to Adora’s shame and even cut her hair a little to get rid of the dead ends.  Now Adora was clean, smooth, and still very naked.  Catra looked up and examined Adora further. 

 

Catra was a nurse after all and examined Adora like she would any patient. 

 

“Your teeth are good.  Your eyes look a little sunken in.  You must have lost a lot of weight in a really unhealthy way” she poked at her bruised ribs and ran her fingers down to her hips and saw the scar of where Adora was shot at.

 

“Your lucky this shot grazed you. I assume you can’t run like you used to but at least you weren’t paralyzed.  No wonder a bat to the legs took you down so hard.  You're all fucked up around your body.  Are you on meds?”

 

Adora nodded “yes”

 

“What kind?”

 

“Pain killers and mood regulators”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Some depression medication and sleeping pills”

 

Catra nodded and sighed “Well that’s a medication combo to have you all sorts of fucked up to.  Guess you really are a mess.  Inside and out” 

 

Adora looked down again and shivered.

 

“Cold?” Catra asked.

 

Adora nodded.

 

Catra got up and made her way her dresser drawer.

 

“I really don’t want you to have clothes yet.  I haven’t figured out yet if I’m just going to _off you_ or call the police yet.  It’s a tough call.  I think I’ll let you wear…. These!”

 

She pulled out a pair of black lace panties with red trim.  Adora looked embarrassed to see them. 

 

“I’ll make sure you have some blankets downstairs in the basement so you don’t get cold”

 

Adora’s mind raced as she realized Catra was going to put her back in the basement. 

 

Catra then started to lift Adora up and continued to talk “I have to work tomorrow, so I need to put a bucket down there for you to, plus some toilet paper and maybe a flashlight and a book or something.  Just to keep you busy for—hey what the hell?!”  Catra exclaimed as Adora pulled away from Catra’s arms and fell to the floor.  Her feet hit the floor first causing her to cry in pain.

 

“Adora!?”

 

“Please don’t put me back in the basement! Please, Catra! I’ll do anything! Anything!”  she begged. 

 

On the floor, Adora could see Catra’s mood had changed as her eyes looked dark. 

_I made her upset._

 

Adora covered her face and prepared for an attack.  Catra just stood over her. 

 

“You’re in no place to ask for anything.  Besides, what could you even do for me anyway?”

 

Adora whimpered. “Whatever you want, I’ll do”

 

“what if I want you to die?”  Catra said as she placed her foot on Adora’s face “What If I just stomped your skull in.  would you let me?”

 

Adora felt her eyes water.

_I’m going to die tonight_

 

“I would” Adora croaked out. 

 

Catra scoffed “Really? How pathetic.  I wouldn’t kill you, Adora.  People would miss you”

 

She lifted her foot off her and sat on her bed.  She threw a throw blanket and extra pillow at Adora on the floor. 

 

“I only kill people that no one would miss”

 

Adora covered herself with the blanket as Catra turned off the light and began to lay down.

 

“I guess I will figure something out, right?”

 

Adora then asked, “What can I do to make you happy?”

 

Catra smirked and turned to her side “I got to think about it but in the meantime.  Get some rest, Adora.  I have to work at 10 am”

 

Adora kept quiet and stayed on the floor. 

 

She didn’t know what was going to happen next, but now reality was starting to sink in.

 

_I’ll never see my apartment again_

_I’ll never see Glimmer again._

_I let Angella down._

_I’ll never be free_

_I’ll never be able to be normal again_

 

 

 


	4. A New Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra decides what to do with Adora, While Adora thinks about how she will survive.

Catra didn’t sleep much.  She was slightly surprised that Adora had fallen asleep on the floor the way she did.  Nothing about this was normal.  She should have just called the cops from work and saved the trouble.  But she let her anger get the best of her.  Like it always did.  And now, she had a beaten woman on the floor of her bedroom.

 

_I can’t just drop her off at her place.  No, I fucked up her legs too much.  Even a nut job like her wouldn’t hide who did this to her.  Anyone examining her can tell these were blunt force wounds and then I’m fucked._

 

Catra at up and held her knees close to her body and watched her sleep.

 

_It's not fair.  You weren’t supposed to come to me.  Not like this, I finally got over when you left me when I was eighteen.  Why would you come back now?  Why did you have to be like this now?  It’s not fair….._

 

She clutched her sheets and stared at the girl was the rage.

_It's not fair! You were supposed to come back to see me at my best! I wanted you to be your best! I wanted you to be as beautiful as ever! Now your nothing! Your nothing like the old Adora!_

 

She watched as Adora slept and continued to think to herself.

 

_If I can keep you-you won’t leave me again.  You’re not going to be like Shannon.  You can’t just hurt me and think it's okay.  I won’t let you._

_I won’t let you leave like last time._

Catra finally went to bed and woke up before Adora did and made her way downstairs early in the morning.  Her home gym in her garage also doubled as her bondage room for some of her _wild nights_ with the company.  She took the choker color and attached it to several extra-long dog chains and tied it the basements support beam.  Adora wouldn’t be able to go downstairs and untie it and the color had a lock on it so she wouldn’t be able to just take it off.  It was a strong leather leash and it wasn’t going to be able to snap off so easily—beside Adora was too weak to do so. 

 

She went back upstairs to wake Adora. 

 

Not nicely either.  She kicked her and startled her. 

 

Adora cried out in pain as her legs bumped up against each other. Still sore and now swollen; Adora couldn’t do much but dread Catra’s next move.

 

“I’m going to keep you downstairs.  I have an idea on what to do to you” she said carrying her down the stairs and placing Adora to sit on a computer chair with wheels on it. 

 

She threw a red apron at Adora and instructed her to put it on.  Which she did with hesitation. 

 

Catra laughed at her.

 

“You look like some crack whore or meth lab chick, Jesus”

 

Adora looked down in discomfort.

 

Catra then teased “Don’t be like that, Adora.  It's not so bad.  Besides.  Don’t you want to know what you can do for me?”

 

Adora looked up and exclaimed “Yes”

 

Catra leaned on the counter and asked her “When you said you wanted to make me happy, you meant it right?”

 

Adora nodded

 

“Then if I asked you to stay here and help me fix this house up, would you?”

 

Adora nodded again.

 

“Well then, I need you to take care of all the things Shannon did when she lived here.  The cooking, the cleaning, and help me with some projects to make the house nice enough for me to sell it.  Go it?”

 

Adora nodded and looked down.

 

“How long would you want me to do this?”  Adora asked.

 

Catra then gripped the sides of the counted and responded coldly “Whenever the fuck I say so.  And if you get out of line—” she walked over to pull out a kitchen knife and placed it against Adora’s throat.

 

“I’ll get rid of you”

 

Adora had tears running down her face as Catra pulled away and grinned.

 

“Nah, I wouldn’t do that, yet.  Like I said last night Adora.  I only kill people who no one would miss.  And I think people still miss you—the old Adora that Is, not this mess of a person you are now”

 

She turned to grab the collar and secured on Adora’s neck. 

 

“You got no clothes, no chance of untying this, and no way possible to escape unless you kill yourself.  So, If I were you, I would just accept this option.  I need you to clean this entire kitchen and the pantry by six o’clock tonight.  I’ll be home by then.  I also want you to make dinner tonight.  I have salmon in the fridge and some potatoes I would like baked for me when I get home.  Surprise me with some veggie too, I got plenty in the fridge.  It doesn’t sound like much to do, but trust me, you're immobile with your legs so you better get a move on it”

 

She started to walk away upstairs.  She turned to Adora and said one last thing “Don’t screw this up.  I’m only giving you one chance”

 

With that, she didn’t say a word to Adora as she left to shower and get dressed for work.  Even when she came downstairs and saw Adora on the floor with a hand broom and just pan she didn’t even say anything.  She just left.

 

Now that she was gone Adora would try to escape.

 

But she couldn’t. 

 

The collar restricted her to only the kitchen and the nearest bathroom.  Even if she went downstairs to the basement to untie herself, she didn’t know what she would end up doing while she was down there.  Plus, she would need to go upstairs for clothes.  She looked at the collar and wondered if she could cut it with a knife.

 

It wouldn’t work.  If Adora failed in any way; Catra would find out and punish her.  If she wasn’t going to kill Adora yet, she’ll torture her.  And with two badly beaten legs Adora couldn’t take that chance.  She just did as Catra asked her to do and cleaned the kitchen floor on her hands and knees and dusted the cabinets, organized the pantry, threw out all the dirty, expired, and damaged goods, and wiped down the kitchen counters.  It was a lot harder to do when you can’t stand on your own feet.  The rolling chair wasn’t as big of a help as it would have seemed. 

 

While cleaning under the kitchen sink, she found rat poising and looked at the bottle.

 

“Scentless, flavorless tablets, place around corners and inside of areas were food is stored for best result.  Warning: Not for human consumption.  Highly poisonous and could cause fatal internal injuries”

 

She read out loud.  She then realized how she could get out of here.  Poison Catra.  When Catra is on the floor dying; Adora can get to her phone and call for help.  This was the only way out now.  Adora looked at the clock and realized it was already 4:30 pm! In fear, she started to make dinner as fast as she could.  Scared if it wasn’t ready in time Catra would beat her or she wouldn’t be able to have the rat poison dissolve into the food fast enough. 

 

 

Meanwhile, at work, Catra was working the desk to cover for someone’s break with her boss.  Her boos was a nosey gossip and were dying to know more details about Catra’s night.

 

“So, did they manage to break in or not?”  she asked.

 

Catra kept her eyes focused on the computer screen and answered “No they just tried too many times to enter in my front door code and the alarm when off and scared them away.  I called the police and everything. Not much as I can do now”

 

She lightly touched Catra’s shoulder.

 

“Katrina, sweetie, you must be terrified.  Are you sure you don’t need company at your house from now on”?

 

Catra wasn’t crazy about this boss of hers.  A middle-aged nurse who had the hots for her was not what she wanted to deal with.  Her boss abused her power and gave Catra special treatment over the other nurses for no reason except she wanted to get in her pants. 

 

Catra assured her she was fine and her time in the Army made her brave.

 

Her boss sighed and went back to work “Okay, but if you need anything let me know, love”

 

_Love? How gross, you're old enough to be my mother_

The other nurses knew Catra didn’t like the advances and she never played on her boss’s lust filled emotions.  So, after the exchange of words, it was funny to see other nurses give Catra a knowing look that she had basically friend zoned her boss. 

 

After work, she was greeted by the smell of fresh fish and potatoes. 

 

Adora had done a good job cleaning and making dinner.

 

She was slightly disappointed.  She wanted to take her frustration out on her, but she couldn’t rightfully do that since Adora did what she was told.

 

She walked into the kitchen and took her shoes and jacket off. 

 

“what did you make?”  Catra asked.

 

Adora was smiling at her.  Proud at what she had made for Catra.

 

“Its salmon with a lemon butter sauce, baked potatoes with sour cream and chives, broccoli with butter and tomatoes and cucumber salad”

 

Catra smirked “Wow, that’s a lot of food.  I’ll have leftovers for tomorrow for work.  That’s good.  Good job, Adora”

 

Adora beamed and moved her chair to make Catra her plate

 

“What are you doing?”  Catra asked.

 

“I’m making you your plate.  Then I’ll do dishes and I’ll be out of your way” Adora answered.

_Something’s wrong.  She should have tried to escape_.  She walked over and lifted up Adora’s neck and saw that Adora hadn’t even bothered to mess with her collar.

 

Adora gave her a worried look. 

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Adora asked.

 

Catra shook her head and took the plate from her.

 

“No, everything is fine.  You did everything I asked, Adora, Thank you”

 

She sat back down and looked at the food.  Adora moved her rolling chair over to the sink and started to clean the dishes. 

 

Catra cut into it and smelled it.

 

_What did she do to this? Poison it?  I don’t smell anything. But she had to of done something.  She’s just as happy as Shannon was when she—_

 

 

 

Catra could remember that day like it was yesterday.  Coming home from College in between her service in the military.  Catra was exhausted and Shannon was starting to ask for Catra to come over more.  All be it since she had no company anymore.  Now with no kids and Lonnie off to the Police Academy; her least favorite foster daughter was her only option.

 

_“Katrina? Is that you?”  Shannon called from the kitchen._

_“Yes, it’s me” Catra called.  Taking off her shoes at the door and laying her purse on the table near the front door._

_Shannon peaked out to see her and cooed “Oh, you look so precious in your little work scrubs.  Did you have a lab day today?”  she asked._

_Her compliment seemed condescending.  But Catra brushed it off and answered._

_“Yes, we had to be at the children’s hospital today for a clinical lab”_

_Shannon makes her way over to violate Catra’s personal space and brushed her fingers against her cheek._

_“You look just like your mother now, and Thank God for that,” she said with a chuckle “I’d be unfair for you to look like my brother”_

_Catra’s eyes shut in discomfort.  She knew anytime Shannon brought up to her parents, it ended its violence.  Shannon once dated Catra’s mother.  And when Shannon introduced her to the family; Shannon’s own brother took an interest in her.  The two then ran off together, got married and had a baby, all while Shannon begged to be taken back by her.  To add insult to injury when her parents died in a car accident; Shannon’s own mother demanded that Shannon raise her only brother’s child.  The one-year-old Katrina never had a chance to be happy.  She was raised by the bitter EX of her mother.  It didn’t help that Shannon treated Catra so poorly.  She wasn’t even allowed to call her aunt or anything.  Only Miss Weaver or Shannon._

_Catra pulled away preparing for a slap or a hair pull._

_“Why did you move away from me like that?” Shannon asked in a hurt tone._

_Catra then snarled “I know how you used to get when you bring up my mom”_

_Shannon moved forward to embrace her “Oh Catra, please”_

_She never called me by my nickname.  No one does anymore._

_“Catra, please.  We are all we have left.  I know the past was painful for us, but we need to move forward”_

_Catra didn’t return the embrace.  She didn’t like where this was going._

_“Catra I made you're favorite…….”  She trailed off as she went back into the kitchen.  It was her favorite.  Chicken piccata and pasta.  Catra was relieved to see it and enjoyed eating it. The tension died down as Shannon kept asking about school, work, and boys.  Catra opened to her and let her know that school was good, and her last tour will be in Haiti—then she will be back in to finish her degree then.  Catra was only in the two-year nursing plan, but due to her military schedule, it was taking her four years to finish it._

_After dinner, she felt very sick.  She rushed the bathroom to throw up.  Shannon stood over her and rubbed her shoulders._

_“There now, stay here tonight, I’ll make sure you’re okay,” she said as she started to pat her head._

_Catra nodded and coughed into the toilet bowl again._

_“Okay, Shannon……”_

 

 

Catra then looked to Adora; who was now looking more anxious than before. 

_She really thought she could get away with this.  Didn’t she?_

 

“Adora?” She called to her. 

 

Adora answered, “Yes, Catra?”

 

Catra then pushed the plate away from her “Eat first” she instructed.

 

Adora gulped “Why?” 

 

“Did you already eat?”

 

“No”

 

“Then, what’s the problem? Eat first.  You cooked and cleaned all day.  You should eat first”

 

“But you worked today, too”

 

“Yes, but I had a lunch break, so I’m okay.  I insist.  Eat first”

 

There was no way out of this for Adora.  If she kept protesting her disinterest in eating, Catra would catch on.  If her only way to freedom was dying at this point—then so be it.  She began to eat the plate of food.  Catra nodded and started to but the rest of the food in the trash. 

 

“What a waste,” Catra said. 

 

Adora feared what was going on.  Catra must have caught on.

 

“I knew something was up.  The moment I saw that smile—it reminded me of Shannon”

 

Catra then moved over to under the sink and pulled out a few cleaner bottles. 

 

“Hmm” she shook some.  “You didn’t use these….”

 

Adora finished her plate.  She didn’t feel sick from the rat poison yet, but her anxiety was making her feel like she was ready to vomit.

 

Catra then walked into the pantry and shook a few pill bottles.

 

“There should be twenty-four rat poison pills in this bottle, A few years back we had a rat problem in the basement, and they were getting into the kitchen.  I always kept the bottle just in case I ever needed them”

 

Catra sat back at the table where Adora was now shaking.  Catra spilled the pill bottle on to the table and started counting.  To her surprise. All twenty-four pills were still here. 

 

“wow….so you weren’t up to anything, were you? Adora.  Adora?”  Catra looked up to see Adora trying her hardest not to cry.

 

Her shaking voice then mustered out “I wanted to do something nice for you.  you threw out all the food I made and didn’t even try it.  You thought I was going to do something bad” she then broke down into tears and cried.

 

Catra didn’t know how to respond. 

 

_She just—just did as I told her?_

 

Catra then moved to where Adora was sitting and kissed the top of her head.

 

“I’m sorry, Adora.  I didn’t believe you…….”

 

What was wrong with her? She didn’t even try to escape today.  All she did was cook and clean.  Why? She should have been fighting for her life and instead, she just took everything I did to her without even trying to defend herself. What is wrong with her? 

 

Catra then embraced the sobbing weak girl

 

“I’ll make sure your legs heal quickly Adora, I’ll take care of you” Catra softly said into her ear.

 

Adora nodded and calmed her breathing.

 

In her mind the only thoughts running through her head were.

 

_I forgot to add the poison. How did I forget to add it into any of the food?  Now I’ll never leave.  She’ll fix me, but she won’t kill me._

_Please_

_Just kill me_

 

_Please_

_I don’t want to be like this anymore_

 


	5. Make you hurt

Catra helped Adora clean up and took off her collar.  She had more sympathy to Adora right now.

 

_She didn’t try to leave, and she didn’t try to fuck with my food._

_She cried when I didn’t eat any of it._

Catra wasn’t sure what to say.  But by the looks of Adora’s body trembling she needed to do something.  She scooped her up and brought her to her bedroom to start the bath.  She placed her on the bed and instructed her to remove the apron off her.  She admired Adora as she modestly covered up her breast.  Her pale bruised skin was almost _lovely_. 

Catra felt her body heat up at the thoughts that ran through her head.  She remembered this feeling before.  When she was in the locker room with Adora in high school and Adora removed her top and Catra got a view of Adora’s very tone and pale back.  Her upper boy was once the most admiring feature of Adora’s and every girl and guy in school wanted her.  But now, Adora’s arms were skinnier and her muscles looked like they had all gone away. 

 

Adora looked up at Catra with confusion as Catra had been staring at her for almost a minute without saying anything—with that Catra blushed and turned away from her. 

 

_Now to give her a show_

She slowly stripped down in front of Adora to make her as uncomfortable and embarrassed as possible.  The once skinny short tan girl with cuts and bruises from her abusive parents was now a fully blossomed beautiful woman.  Tone and lovely in every way possible and her curves were to die for.  Adora just at their turning beat red.  Her eyes darted away from Catra as she looked down out her knees.  She was being taunted by her own sexual fantasy to have her sit in front of her.  But—this was not something she had in mind when she wanted to speak with Catra again.  She felt Catra’s hand softly caress under Adora’s chin to make her face her directly.

 

“Keep looking at me,” Catra said with an almost purr to it; something was almost feline about the way she spoke. 

 

She then scooped up Adora and brought her over to the bathtub.  She gently placed her in the warm water and followed after.  The two were now facing each other. Catra smiled at her—the smile was early and unsettling; like she was about to say something hurtful or hurt her.  Adora’s sore legs were spread opened and all Catra needed to do was apply pressure to either ankle to bring Adora into a wail of pain.  Adora gave her a weak smile; hoping that would satisfy her capture. 

 

It did and Catra’s expression turned warmer and more genuine. 

 

“Hey, dinner looked amazing.  Sorry I didn’t eat it” 

 

Adora was surprised by the sincerity in Catra’s voice. 

 

Adora looked away and replied “I understand”

 

Catra blinked and smiled at her.  Reaching her hand out to touch Adora’s face and asked “Hey, Adora”

 

Adora looked at her with confusion “Hm?”

 

Catra smirked and moved closer.  Now her body was in between Adora’s legs and her face was only inches apart.  She leaned in to kiss her on the mouth; full-on open-mouth kiss.  And then it felt like everything went blank.

 

 

 

_Sitting in the cafeteria was the last place Catra wanted to be.  She looked over to see Scarlett, Emily, and Entrapta talking to Scarlett.  Something or someone upset her.  It didn’t take long for Catra to find out why.  After walking into the girl’s bathroom, she saw Adora and Glimmer walk in.  she snuck into a vacant stall and eavesdropped on what they were saying._

_Glimmer shrill voice echoed first “She looked upset at lunch.  Maybe you should text her and ask her if she is okay?”_

_“No, I think that will make it worse.  I mean I didn’t really let her down easy, so if I ask her if she’s upset, it will be like I’m just messing with her at this point”_

_“How bad did you let her down.  You weren’t rude to her, were you? it's not like you laughed or anything, right?”_

_Adora scoffed “What? Of course, not Glimmer.  I would never do that.  I just didn’t use my words right.  That’s all.  When she asked me out, I said she wasn’t my type and she then asked if it was because she wasn’t pretty enough and I said—”_

_A toilet flushed and Catra couldn’t hear the last part.  All she heard was Glimmer ask and tell Adora she was an idiot and she should have said something nicer._

_“I know, I know I messed up.  Worst of all I can’t even copy off her in chemistry anymore”_

_The two had an awkward laugh at that and left the bathroom._

_Catra couldn’t believe she heard Adora say that._

_She hurt her friend._

_She had to pay._

_Unfortunately, Adora never did pay.  Catra was always one-upped by Adora and her circle jerk of friends.  She tied to leave shaken sodas out for her and her friends to grab but someone threw them out before they could grab them in the locker room.  She tried to beat Adora at every sports team they were on, but Adora managed to always be placed in the top.  Nothing worked and it made it hard on Catra.  Adora avoided Catra like the plague and knew Catra knew about the whole Scarlett situation.  She wanted revenge and Adora knew that.  So, Adora never went anywhere without Glimmer or Mermista._

_Adora was a coward._

_And one day everyone will see her for that._

The kiss had led them to bed; still wet and naked the two kept kissing.  The soft moans coming from Adora went from charming to disgusting in a matter of seconds and Catra remembered why she hated her so much.  Catra pulled away and saw the naked blonde under her and started to chuckle at her.

 

Adora gave her a dreamlike smile. “What is it?”

 

Catra then replied.  “You are just not pretty enough for me” 

 

It was what Adora had said to Scarlett years ago.

 

Adora’s face fell.  Her body inside and out felt cold.  Those words were meant to hurt her.  They did hurt her. Adora’s face scrunched up as she hid her face with her hands and muffled out a sob. 

 

Catra sat up and looked down at the naked crying woman.  She wasn’t all that pleased with herself.  This victory wasn’t nearly as satisfying now.  It wasn’t like she hurt Adora in her prime, she hurt Adora at her lowest state. Then she remembered how Scarlett felt before and after asking out Adora.  Thinking Adora was nice and sweet; just to be told by the chipper blonde she wasn’t pretty enough for her sent Scarlett into an emotional spiral that ruined her senior year for her and brought her major anxiety for her first year of college after that.

 

Catra then started to towel off and get dressed and disregarded Adora crying on her bed. 

 

 

 

At the police station; Lonnie and Kyle were finally able to talk about what happened the other day. 

 

Kyle awkwardly sipped her coffee and asked Lonnie “So? How do you know Katrina again?”

 

Lonnie was at her desk looking at her computer.  She looked up to see Kyle sitting across from her in one of the office chairs. 

 

Lonnie looked back down at her computer and answered “We’re cousins……we were never close.  My aunt Shannon was not the easiest person to get along with, so my mother and I stayed away”

 

“Was Shannon mean to her daughter?”

 

Lonnie looked up “uh, Katrina’s not her daughter.  That’s the messed-up part.  Katrina is my cousin through my uncle; Shannon and my mom’s older brother.  He low-key stole Shannon’s girlfriend away from her and they had a kid together. That kid was Katrina and when her parents died in a car accident; my grandma made Shannon take Katrina in since my grandma was too old, and my mom already had four kids.  I always assumed things in the house were bad and when Shannon went to jail for child abuse and got out no one except Katrina talked to her”

 

“So, you think Katrina still talks to her?”

 

Lonnie shook her head “No, I think Shannon’s gone.  Like, never coming back, gone.  Either Katrina threatened her to never come back or she just offed her.  My mom and her are not close and she technically has a legal address in Florida so there aren’t much for me to go on.  Something about Katrina has always been off; it is weird to see her so together after knowing what a mess she was as a kid”

 

Kyle then offered “Well shouldn’t that be a good thing.  Your cousin is okay, your aunt is okay, and Adora—”

 

“Adora?” She questioned, “What about her?”

 

“That was the girl we saw that time we drove by, remember? She said her name was Adora”

 

Lonnie’s eyes went wide “Wait? Really? I didn’t hear her say her name was Adora, but—Wow! That was Adora?! My God, she looks terrible!”

 

It’s almost like anything Shannon Weaver ever touched became something to be less desired.

 


	6. Escape

 

The next morning strangely less hurtful.  Catra bandaged Adora’s legs up and gave her pain killers.  She sat her down on the rolling office chair downstairs so she could do her chores.  Make dinner, clean the living room and when she is done, she could watch TV.  Catra made sure to hide the Xbox in a locked closet so Adora would have no way of contacting anyone one through the online feature.  She caressed Adora’s face and assured her she will be back by 7 pm.  Adora nodded in compliance.  Adora still didn’t have clothes of her own.  Today Catra gave her new underwear and a baggy green scrub top. 

She rested her head on her forearms on the kitchen table.  She didn’t watch Catra leave through the front door.  Adora peaked up and looked to see she was gone.

Catra terrified her.  She wasn’t anything like the girl she once knew.  After last night and her on and off affection mixed her cruelty; Adora knew she had to leave.  She used the rolling chair to move to the basement door.  It was unlocked and Adora looked down at the stairs.  This wasn’t going to be easy and it was going to hurt.  But she crawled off the chair and moved down the steps on all fours slowly.  The knocking of her feet against the steps made her wince in pain.  Adora whimpered as she made it down the stairs and to the washer and dryer.  She crawled over to find her clothes were in the dryer.  She picked her clothes and made her way upstairs on her knees.  When she finally got upstairs she struggled to put on her jeans, yellow top, and red vest.  She couldn’t find her shoes, but she didn’t care at this point.  She knew if she crawled outside and was out in the open, she would be able to flag someone down for help.  No one would ignore a woman on the sidewalk. 

 

She crawled to the front door.

 

Her heart was racing in fear.

 

Catra would kill her if she knew Adora was going near the front door. 

 

Adora made her way to the front door and opened it.  She looked outside to finally smell fresh and see the rain.  The cool air was a refreshing feeling she smiled. She looked around and saw the coast was clear and she crawled onto the front steps.  She crawled on the wet concrete of the walkway outside to was she was finally visible and in the open.

 

“Help!” she cried “Someone help!”

 

She continued to cry out for help and she finally reached the sidewalk.

 

“Someone help me!”

 

“Hey, Adora” she heard someone call to her. 

 

Adora flinched as she saw Catra to her left and saw Catra by the garage. 

_“Someone help me!”_ she heard someone mock.

 

She had never left.

 

Adora sobbed and screamed and tried to move fast as she shuffled on all fours to the street.

 

“Help!!!!”  she cried as her life depended on it.

 

“Help!” Catra mocked.  Her voice is almost as loud as Adora.

 

Adora screamed and cried.

 

Catra then cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify her cries.

 

“Help! Someone help her!” Catra called.

 

Adora continued to crawl away as Catra slowly walked over to her.  Continued to call for help on Adora’s behalf. 

 

Adora cried and yelled to Catra “Stay away from me!”

 

Catra let out a sinister chuckle “No one can hear you”

 

Adora continued to crawl until Catra stomped on her back.  Adora yelped in agony as her body was now on the cold concrete sidewalk and no one could help her.  No one could save her. 

 

Catra grinned as she saw the defeated girl on the ground sobbing and begging to be let go.

 

“Let me go! Let me go home! Please!!!!!”  she begged.

 

Catra rolled her eyes, kicking Adora to her side she picked her up bridal style.  Adora thrashed around but Catra’s grip was rough and strong as her acrylic nails tug painfully into Adora’s skin. 

 

“Let me go!”

 

Catra snorted “Yeah, yeah, sure” Once she made her way back to the house, she dropped Adora on the ground.  She watched Adora attempt to scramble to her knees and rush to the front door again.  To which Catra kicked her down.  She got on top of Adora and began to punch her in the face and shoulders.  Adora couldn’t fight her off and all she could do was cry in pain and beg for her life. 

 

After several cries of pain and after Adora’s swallow lips began to bleed; Catra dragged her back down to the basement.  The horrifying situation Adora desperately wanted to avoid had come to life.

 

She was trapped and this time she had no way out. 

 

 


	7. House Call

 

 

Catra took more percussions then before.  Leaving Adora chained up again.  Leather color around her neck and ankle shackles tied to the support beam.  Adora now lived off canned food and bottled water as Catra’s weak signs of compassion; including giving Adora a Home Depot bucket filled with sawdust and toilet paper for relief.  Other than three blankets and a pillow Adora shivered in the basement at all hours of the day.  She couldn’t tell at this point how many days was she down there for.  All she knew is that her mind and body felt numb.  Her leash didn’t extend enough for her to reach for the tools and end her own life.  She had to wait…… for Catra to do that.

 

 

Catra had been playing with Adora’s phone long enough to get more details on her friends and her family.

 

She was estranged to her adoptive mother who lives only thirty minutes away from Adora. 

 

The apartment Adora lives in rent-free is above Angella’s real-estate building.

 

She remembered Glimmer and her mother from high school.  Never liked them all that much Everyone kissed their asses as if they were special.  They had money.  That’s about as special as they were. 

 

She listened to Adora’s voice messages and hears the voices of a very concerned Bow and Glimmer and a very, very angry Angella.

 

**_Bow_ **

**_Hey Adora, it been a few days and we were all wondering where you were…. So, please give us a callback.  Everyone is asking about you_ **

_Fuck, Everyone?  No surprises there, Adora was such an attention whore, of course, she would have more than two friends asking about her._

 

**_Glimmer_ **

****

**_Adora, mom is freaking out and so am I, where are you? if you don’t call us soon, she’s going to file you as a missing person, C’mon Adora! Please be okay_**.

 

_Shit, it’s been almost a week.  I can’t ignore this for long.  Fuck I don’t know what Adora told people before she went off to stalk me._

**_Angella_ **

**_Adora! This is the last voicemail you will receive from me; I have had enough of your actions.  You have until tomorrow to contact someone before I call the police and file you as missing! I want—No! I am telling you to check into rehab! You are not to come by the apartment until you speak with me directly.  I have changed the locks.  I’ll be in my office until 6 today and you have all day to speak with me.  Please……Adora, I care.  You have us all worried.  I love you._ **

****

_Shit! Even her friend’s mom lives here!  This greedy whiny little bitch has everything, and she has the nerve to mope around and be all fucked up!_

 

 

She smirks to herself and decides she needs to make a house call.  With Adora’s house keys in hand, she walks drives out to the other side of town were Adora’s apartment is.  She wore her scrub gear to make this trip as if she ran into Angella she would need a good lie.  Her RN badge didn’t have her hospital logo on it and all she had to do was make a good story when she spoke to Angella.  Hopefully, this would go off without a hitch.

 

She took out Shannon’s old car.  The beat down red dodge from the ’90s.  She never wanted to be seen driving it much; it had Florida license plates on it and if she ran into anyone who questioned her, she would just say her aunt was in town and let her use her car.

 

She drove over knocked innocently on Adora’s door, tried to open it with the key to seeing Angella wasn’t playing around about what she said over the voicemail.  She walked downstairs and asked to speak with Mrs. Angella.

 

Angella came out and noticed the young nurse looking at her with an innocent and happy smile.

 

“Good afternoon, Ma’am.  I’m with the Veterans hospital, I’ve come on behalf of a patient and I need to get into her apartment to retrieve her belongings”

 

Angella had a suspicious look to her face as Catra greeted her. 

 

Angella extended out her hand politely “Hello, I did not know I was receiving a member from a hospital coming for?”

 

“Adora Bailey; her apartment is upstairs is it not?”  Catra replied calmly.  Her eyes never showing any sign of worry as she innocently stared up to Angella’s eyes.

 

The older woman narrowed her own “We have been deeply concerned over Adora whereabouts, has she been well?”

 

Catra looked around nervously---a fake nervousness as she replied I a hushed tone “I can’t give many details due to confidentiality laws, but as one of Adora’s friends I can assure you she is getting treatment and is doing really well”

 

Angella’s body relaxed slightly but her face showed worry.

 

“Adora asked me especially to get her key and pack up her stuff for her.  She didn’t want to tell Glimmer and Bow about what she is doing yet because she wants everyone to see her clean before she is around her old friends again” Catra finished.

_Clean?_

 

That word can be left up too many different things and for Angella; being a loving and concerned mother escorted Catra up to the apartment. 

 

As Catra got into the apartment she was mildly grossed out.  The floors were dirty.  No real furniture, clothes scattered everywhere and a stale smell in the air.

 

Angella and her plugged their noses.  Angella chimed in with “it was worse before she left”

 

Catra nodded and turned to Angella “I will be pack with trash bags and gloves, I promise before I leave, I will have everything cleaned up in perfect condition,” 

 

Angella nodded and went back downstairs to work.

 

Catra walked around the dirty apartment.  She saw the half-inflated mattress with a mess of sheets on it and lifted them up—only for a vibrator to fall to the floor.

 

She chuckled.

 

Disgusting little freak

 

She went back to her car and started to load up Adora’s boxes from her closest and took trash bags to fill up with the clothes and sheets.  She deflated the mattress and started to wash the remain dishes and the sink and began a heavy detail clean of the studio apartment of Adora’s behalf. 

 

She grew annoyed at how messy it was and how ungrateful Adora was to live rent-free but still keep an apartment in such a shameful condition.  It took at least three hours to clean and empty.  By that time Angella was locking up her office and made her way back upstairs to see Catra.

 

It adds more annoyance to Catra Angella had time to integrate her.  Asking about the hospital? Why did Catra arrive alone? Is there any doctors notice? And who was she and how did she know Adora?

 

Catra remained sweat and calm through the whole thing; despite secretly wishing to snap at the woman.

 

“It’s Fort Bay Veteran Hospital, her mom is the only one with doctor’s notification; since Adora only wanted her adoptive mother to know what was going on—”

 

“But her and Adora are estranged?”

 

Catra shrugged “They must have made up; because Adora talks to her every day in the common center.  If you’ve been calling Adora and she hasn’t answered you, please don’t take offense, certain patients have to wait several weeks before cellphone clearance”

 

“I see…..” Angella looked away.  Her eyes went slightly wide as she looked around the empty studio to see it looked so bare and clean and smelling good.

 

“You did an amazing job with this room” Angella thanked.

 

Catra smiled and rubbed her head; trying to appear almost bashful at the gratitude. 

 

“Oh, well.  Thank you.  We do this also for our patients.  We typically don’t use company cars or have movers come in; it gives them a silent dignity that mot rehabs don’t do”

 

Angella nodded and placed her hand on Catra’s shoulder “Please tell Adora we love and want her to get well, okay?”

 

Catra nodded and smiled “I will, I’ll ask her to place you on her calling list so you can talk to her soon, okay?”

 

After that, the two spoke briefly on non-Adora matters and departed ways. 

 

Catra felt happy that Angella; even as smart as she was had no clue this was not the procedure of any rehabilitation area to send nurses to clean up apartments.  It made her happy to fool her so easily. 

 

After she arrived at the house, she came downstairs to show Adora what all her hard work amounted to.

 

“Spoke with Angella today; she’s worried about you.  I told her you were getting treatment; I didn’t elaborate on what that meant, but, boy! She sure can pry.  I see where Glimmer gets that from—also check out all the perverted shit I fond at your place” she said she dropped a trash bag down to the floor revealed the first things to be was all of Adora’s sex toys and a porn magazine. 

 

Adora’s face flushed and she looked up at Catra.

 

“Did Angella see these?” she questioned. 

 

Catra glared “Tsst, uh, thank you! but no she didn’t.   I wish she did.  Maybe she would have left me alone for longer and wouldn’t have asked so many questions.  I think your good for now.  No one's going to ask about you for a while” Catra said as she looked down at Adora who looked embarrassed and ashamed, but more importantly scared. 

 

“Hey, Adora.  If I wanted you dead I would have told Angella you broke into my house and you were in jail—hell, I would have just called the cops and told them a crazy lady broke into my house and was living in my basement”

 

Adora looked down at her hands then back up to Catra. 

 

Catra smiled at her and knelt down Infront of her to hug her “Hah, I’m not going to do all of that.  I have you here with me.  Like I always wanted.  So, I’m gonna get you all fixed up and pretty for you to be debuted n front of Angella.  Won't that be nice?”  Catra assured her. 

 

Adora didn’t move.  Her body was frozen in fear with Catra’s touch. 

 

Catra looked around “It smells bad down here.  Maybe it’s the empty ravioli cans and that bucket? I don’t know.  But it has been three days, so I’m going to pick you up to shower” Catra stated as she lifted up Adora. 

 

“Man, you're really skinny.  Back in high school, you were kinda ripped.  I mean you had abs that made boys jealous” Catra taunted her.  She didn’t bring upstairs to bathe with her this time.  She brought her to the second-floor bathroom.  The standup shower was where she left her for the night.  She locked her in there for the rest of the night.  Making Adora sleep on the cold tile floor.  Adora was given the dignity of a toilet and shower.  Catra made sure to give her a towel and another pair of underwear and another t-shirt to wear.

 

Catra then took her time washing Adora’s clothes and going through all her old stuff. Yearbooks trophy’s, some old book and some pictures.  Nothing all that great.  It made Catra frown to look at some of Adora’s old photos. 

 

_She was the prettiest girl in any room she was in.  Nothing else could compare to her…………._

 

Catra felt the sharp bolt of pleasure come from in-between her legs as she looked through Adora’s college and Army photos.

 

_What made you like this.  Because you got assaulted? Big deal! I did and I still stayed in school? because someone touched you? Try having your aunt--!_

 

Her thoughts swarmed through her brain as she faintly heard Adora sob from the bathroom. 

 

Whatever it was about Adora always made her think of Shannon.  And all the hate all came back to her.  She had to work tomorrow, and her entire day of relaxation and errands was ruined because of her. 

 

Adora will never stop bringing her pain. 

 

This was all her fault.


	8. Burn

Angella felt a chill rush down her spine.  The sight of Catra leaving with Adora’s belongings felt strange.  The story she was told felt too farfetched, but due to Adora’s condition, she had no place to intervene.  Angella was only a person letting Adora live rent-free.  She was not her mother.  Her mother was someone she was arranged too.  The rest of the week felt sick to her stomach with worry.  She couldn’t allow herself to be too distracted; as she was lost in her thoughts for the day, she caught a glance out of her office window to see a police car pull into her buildings parking lot. 

 

A regular occurrence to see a cop car station themselves at the entrance of the parking lot.  Her office was on the main road and people would speed down the street like they were in a race.  She kept her eyes forced on the vehicle to see if she could recognize the office. 

 

To her slight surprise, it was Lonnie Weaver. The cousin to Catra Weaver.  All her dread came back to her.  Catra did not seem like the right kind of girl.  She remembered Glimmer would tell her stories about the girl being a bit of a bully and troublemaker in high school.  She barely knew Lonnie though, but she felt compelled to speak with her.  As crazy as it seemed she felt Lonnie could help find out more about Adora’s safety. 

 

She left the confines of her office to approach the cop car.  Lonnie glanced over and instantly recognized her.  The mother of Glimmer Brightmoon.  She rolled down her window.

 

“May I help you Mrs. Brightmoon?” Lonnie asked.

 

Angella cleared her throat nervously “I hope you can, forgive me but do you have time for me to ask about…… _Catra_?”

 

 

 

 

Adora’s legs were healing.  She could stand on her own again—she was too fragile to run.  Not like that worked the first time.  A Camera in the hallways and by the front and back door would easily signal to Catra she was planning another run for it. 

 

Looking into Catra’s eyes was now like playing Russian Roulette.  Her mood would swing from a sweet smile and a caress of Adora’s bruised face or her baling her hand into a fist and hitting Adora until she grew bored.  This life was now a nightmare. Cooking grew scarier.  Catra would make Adora follow complicated recipes. Things Adora wasn’t comfortable with.  Oddly enough Catra always made sure it was enough for two plates and she made Adora eat with her before she would either lock her back in the downstairs bathroom or basement.  Depending on how she felt that. 

 

It all depended on how she felt. 

 

Adora was at the end of her rope.  Being unmedicated for so long was taken a toll on her sanity.  She peaked into the cabinets to see if she could find something.

 

Catra moved the rat poising and the bleach.  Adora regretted not poisoning Catra and herself when she had the chance.   She moved her wheeled chair over to the sink to fill up a pot with water for pasta. 

 

Catra told her to make pasta for tonight.  The terrifying captor was in the living room watching TV. 

 

There was no way out of the situation. Her phone was gone, and her apartment was cleared out.  Angella assumes Adora is safe in rehab while in actuality she was sitting in a computer chair, in her captor’s kitchen, wearing only an apron and underwear and praying Catra wouldn’t beat her tonight. 

 

She was weaker than usual today. Lifting the heavy pot was a hassle and she wheeled over to the sink with a struggle.  She didn’t want to stand up to drain the pot.  Despite her legs feeling better and she was capable of probably walking normally.  She couldn’t risk Catra finding out.  On the off chance of Catra wanting to re-break them. 

 

She tried her best to drain the pot while sitting down but it slipped slipping hot water all over her lap and arms.  She cried in pain and fell off the chair. 

 

Catra rushed in to see what the matter was only to walk into hot water and pasta on the floor by the sink and Adora wailing in pain on the floor. 

 

“Dammit” Catra mumbled as she sat Adora up the kitchen table.

 

“It hurts!” Adora cried.

 

Catra then lifted her aggressively by her arms and muttered “Yeah, no shit”

 

Adora made sure not to allow herself to stand up on her feet.  Catra used her arms to carry Adora's bridal style out of the kitchen.

 

“It hurts, it hurts so bad!” Adora sobbed.

 

Catra took her into the bathroom and ran the showerhead to cold water.  Adora cried as the cold water hit her legs.  Catra stood over her “You’ll be okay, this is a first-degree burn.  You’ll be sore for a few days, but it won’t scar”

 

Adora’s eyes widened as she saw Catra examine her legs with care.

 

It was hard to believe Catra was so gentle.  Her heart now swelled with the old thoughts she had of her Catra when she first saw her months ago. 

_This beautiful woman.  How can she be so cruel?_

 

Catra looked at her and smiled warmly and stroked her face “Stay in the tub and let the cold water run over the burn.  I’m going to but some cream on it later so its won't sting as much when you got to bed tonight”

 

Adora simply nodded.  She let her head rest on Catra’s palm as her captor slowly moved her hands away. 

 

Once Catra exited the bathroom she made her way to the kitchen to clean up the mess.

 

Pasta and water were all around the sink area.

_Guess an easy pasta dinner is out of the question tonight._

 

She huffed as she grabbed paper towels to soak up some of the water.  With a pair of gloves and tongs to get all the loose strange of the spaghetti of the floor and into the trash can.  She took the wet apron she removed from Adora as she collapsed on the floor and flung on the dining table. 

 

She looked into her fridge and questioned what kind of meal she should make now that Adora ruined the first attempt. 

 

She took out a carton of eggs and looked in her vegetable drawer.  She saw a green onion and some fresh mushrooms.  She took those out and placed them on the counter as she looked in her cabinet to see some packs of cheap ramen noodles.  She smirked.

 

_Looks like I can make some ramen tonight._

 

She started another pot of water to boil and began to chop at the green union.  She heard a knock on the door.  She placed the knife back down on the cutting board as she went to answer it. 

 

Much to her shock and dislike, it was two people she had no intent on ever coming to her house.

 

Angella and Glimmer.

 

Fuck.

 

 


	9. lies from a siren

A smile came across her face as she pretended to be delighted by the unexpected company.  Seeing Angella and Glimmer on her front porch was not a wanted sight.  Her heart took an unwanted pace as she spoke “Hey, I didn’t know you two knew where I lived, come on in” she said opening the door fully and extending her arm out. 

 

Angella gave Glimmer a gesture to follow her in. 

 

Once the door was closed Catra made her way to the living room.  “What brings you two to this side of town?”

 

She knew all too well why they were in her house, but still played dumb.  The indication of uneasiness would go noticed by Angella.  She was the threat; Glimmer was too unfocused.  Her eyes were dating around the living and barely focused on Catra.

 

Angella stated without any qualm of its demanding nature “We wanted to talk more about Adora with you” her voice was stern as if she was ready to scold Catra.  There was no pause in that sentence.  Angella directly implied Adora heard with Catra. Catra should be worried. Angella was a woman who got what she wanted; she did not play nice with others when it came to the safety of those she loved.  Adora was a second daughter to her and nothing was going to ha

 

The dark-haired girl did her best to hide her smile.  Authority was something Catra could not keep a straight face for.  Angella’s face was stoic and serious.  She looked Catra dead in her eyes and moved her head up slightly.  A parental move to demand an answer.  But Catra had prepared for this.  Originally, she planned on Lonnie being a threat to her but Angella seemed almost easier.  This woman barely knew her and only knew her that was from high school.  Catra could give in to her more juvenile nature and be brash and rude, but that could garner suspensions. 

 

She had to use the _S_ card to get out of this. 

 

Catra relaxed her shoulders and sighed almost “Oh, good.  Finally, someone reasonable” she said in such a free and casual manner.  Glimmer was now giving her full attention to Catra now. 

 

Catra flatted her hair turned to walk into the kitchen.  The mess from Adora’s spill still on the floor.  Angella looked with wide eyes at the food and water on the floor and the kitchen knife next to half-cut vegetables.

 

Catra pointed “As you can see, Shannon and I have differing opinions on the Adora situation” her voice was softer than in the living room.  Catra then pointed up to the ceiling.  The faint sound of running water could be heard above the three.  Angella looked to Catra; who casually bent down to wipe the remaining pasta water off the floor.  “Yeah,” Catra began. “Sue and I don’t agree on the Adora thing either.  It started out as a disagreement then turned into a full-on fight.  Not like a fistfight or anything, just she got mad at me and she knocked the pot of water with her hand by mistake, she’s getting cleaned up now” Catra stood up after the water was wiped up. 

 

Angella had her arms crossed as she asked.  “And what is the _Adora situation?_ ”

 

Catra then shifted her eyes concerned to Glimmer and back to Angella to give the indication that she did not want to say it in front of Glimmer.  “You know, what I told you when I saw you at Adora’s apartment…. _Rehab_ ”

 

Angella uncrossed her arms “Yes, you did mention that, but you also left out some much-needed facts; for one being where Adora is located.  I called all the rehab centers in the State and none have Adora Bailey on site, you also said her mother was aware of the whole situation, but when I called her, she had no idea”

 

Catra said down at the table and gestured for Glimmer and Angella to sit too.  Catra placed her elbows on the table and sighed “Her mom knows, but she’s still mad at Adora for the incident that happened with her stepdad, so, y’know—I guess I can’t expect her to be so understanding.  She didn’t even see her off when we went to the airport”

 

Angella inquired “Stepfather?”  she glanced over to Glimmer; who made it a point to turn away.

 

Catra smiled internally at this. 

 

_She knows what I mean and Angella doesn’t, this will play to my advantage_

 

“I’m not going to spill all of Adora’s business, I just did what she asked,” Catra said.  Her tone becoming more defensive. 

 

Angella became defensive as well “Adora’s wellbeing and safety is my business” 

 

Catra glared at her.  Her mind went into some dark places in a matter of seconds.  To dispose of Angella and Glimmer won’t be easy.  _Would they be worth life in prison? Nah._

 

Catra then asked “If that’s true then why didn’t you check her into rehab when you knew things were bad? Huh?”

 

Angella placed her hands on the table and asked “How bad were things? Adora never indicated she was in any distress; she was being medicated after her time in the army—”

 

“She was misdiagnosed and became addicted to pain killers; she was basically a zombie.  No wonder she broke into my house” that slip was purposeful.  She didn’t want Angella to dive too much into Adora.  Technically Adora was not confirmed to be addicted to pain killers.  Whatever meds she was on did mess with her but Catra was a nurse, not a pharmacist and couldn’t say for sure.  She did notice Adora wasn’t so dazed and confused off her meds. 

 

After Catra said it she made sure to look regretful, in a way that indicated secrecy and guilt.  Glimmer and Angella both looked at each other and Glimmer asked.

 

“She broke in here. Why?” Angella asked.  In disbelief.  Adora was far too ethical of a girl to do such a thing. 

 

Catra signed and stood up to grab her phone off the counter.  She opened her security app on her phone.  In reality, this was a trump card Catra did not think she was ever going to be able to use, but this situation was beyond perfect. 

_Have Angella and Glimmer see the CCTV footage of Adora breaking into my house, tell them about her drug addiction, and then have them feel bad for not knowing about it so they will leave me alone.  When Adora goes see them, they’ll know she’s full of shit and won’t believe her._

Catra looked sadly at her phone before handing it over to Angella.  Sorrowful and regretful that she needed to show Adora in such an unflattering situation.

 

“See for yourself, this area in town is not safe so I have several cameras around the house,”

 

Angella and Glimmer looked at the phone to see the first video of Adora sneaking up to the front porch and putting in dial codes to the front door.  It had three different angels since Catra’s front door cameras were placed on the doorbell, the side of the door to face out into the street and one for the back of the house by the storm door.  She looked at them as they watched her phone in disbelief.  Angella looked up at her and questioned. 

 

“Was Adora aware this was your home?”  trying to rationalize a very obvious break-in. 

 

Before Catra could answer; Glimmer replied with “Mom they lived here when they were kids, of course, she knew the house”

 

Catra nodded in agreement “Yeah, she knew this house pretty well, but I don’t think she knew I still lived here.  I think she thought the homeowners were away.  I got the alerts on my phone and came home as fast as I could because I could see it was a female in my house and I knew for a fact she wasn’t Shannon, and that is the only other person with keys to my house”

 

Angella kept her eyes on the video “It looks like before she went in, she was talking to someone”

 

Catra scoffed “Yeah, Lonnie.  Instead of Lonnie calling me she just let Adora play with the pin pad until she got in.  It never occurred to her that something was wrong”

 

Glimmer asked, “Does Lonnie come over often?”

 

Catra shook her head “No, we had a falling out., but…. That’s a long story”

 

Glimmer and Angella looked at the video of Adora wandering aimlessly through the front entrance. 

 

Angella shook her head “I had no idea this happened” Angella then squinted her eyes and noticed the date of when Adora broke into her house was the same date as the last time she saw Adora.

 

“What happened after broke in?”  Angella asked.

 

Catra stood up and made her way over to the counter “We talked, I thought I was going to fight someone but once I realized it was Adora I was fine, I was about to call the cops but I’m glad I didn’t.  As a nurse I realized that Adora wasn’t well in the head, so I got in contact with Shannon to take her back to Florida with her for Rehab, but Adora’s insurance would only accept a place out in Maine, so we arranged to take her there.  Shannon and I have been arguing all week because she didn’t want Adora to go and just wanted Adora to have a clean start in Florida with her at the condo, but I felt it was necessary for Adora to get off pain med addiction”

 

Angella nodded “Well, Catra that was the right thing to do”

 

Glimmer shook her head placed her hands on the table “I don’t believe this, why didn’t Adora tell us? She never lied to us before, she—”

 

Catra came to Adora’s defense in a soft tone “She didn’t mean to lie to you Glimmer. She was ashamed.  You know how hard she can be on herself, besides she told me it was hard to see how well together all her friends were.  Especially you,” 

 

She played into Glimmer’s ego.  Little miss perfect always gets what she wants and to have Catra hype her up with deflecting any suspicion on Catra off of her. 

 

Catra continued “You’re the smart friend with a good job, nice apartment, the _hot one,_ so you can’t fault her for not going to you with all her problems”

 

Glimmer blinked a bit.  Taken in by the hot one comment.  Angella felt awkward hearing that but Catra needed to add some sort of vibe into the mix.  Coming off as thirsty for Glimmer might be the trick to get them out of her house. 

 

Thankfully it did as Angella stood up and thanked Catra for her time. 

 

She felt she was in the clear until she heard the shower above them turn off. 

 

Catra’s heart started to speed up the panic in her eyes went noticed by Angella. 

 

Catra said in a hushed tone “Sue will be coming down soon, It’s best not to be heard when she does.  She’s never been polite to either of you in the past” she said stepping back near kitchen counter. 

 

Angella nodded and asked for Catra to please keep them informed of Adora’s progress.  Catra made the extra cringy move to ask for Glimmer’s number right in front of Angella. 

 

Glimmer slightly too eager agreed and the two were out of the house before Adora could make any more sounds.

 

Angella got in the car and turned to Glimmer with a disapproving look.

 

“what?” her daughter asked. 

 

Angella raised a brow “Hot one?”

 

Glimmer shrugged.

 

Angella signed “Keep in contact with Catra.  the faster Adora comes back to us the better.  That girl doesn’t seem all that right in the head herself”

 

Glimmer agreed.  But in the back of her mind, Catra had grabbed her attention. 

 

 

When Adora got out of the shower and her burn had felt better, Catra’s mood turned back into a sweet and caring manner.  She let Adora watch TV with her and made her dinner.  She let her stay in bed and even cuddled her slightly and was gentle to not touch her ankles. 

 

Adora’s body trembled at her touch.  She was conflicted.  Her sexual infatuation with Catra turned to horrifying fear.  This beauty was a devilish siren and her call was reaching out to more than just Adora’s ears. 


	10. Shannon Weaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rushed out. Sorry I know it needs to get done. I want to wrap this up faster.

Cats of any type of known for playing with their prey.  To keep an eye on it as it searches for its attempt to flee, the dangerous feline pounces and strikes down all signs of hope for its meal as it bites at its neck to deliver the final blow.  Thus, killing and ravaging its victim.

 

Catra enjoyed her little pet more and more.  A dark familiar feeling took over her as she wondered what Shannon must have felt when she one prey to her.  Adora had stayed silent in the shower with the water running during Angella and Glimmer’s visit.  She could have cried for help and didn’t, her only chance of freedom gone from her.  Catra went upstairs and decided to reward her to pray with some pampering.  Without saying much to her, she carried her out of the tub and sat her on the bed to help her dry off and go to bed. 

 

“How are your legs?” Catra asked.

 

Adora flinched a little.  They were feeling better and she could easily limp around and walk if she needed to, but Catra didn’t know that.  The brunette felt victory in what she thought was Adora having two broken ankles, when in reality, Adora had two minor sprains and was recovered quickly.  The blonde looked down at her legs and lied “Still hurts, I can’t put pressure on them still” she looked at Catra.  If Catra saw through the lie, she didn’t doubt that Catra would easily cause her more pain.  A saddened expression came over Catra’s face as she realized she regretted hurting her this badly. 

_What a waste of my time, not only are you a burden but now I must coddle you to recovery and put on a brave face in front of your friends._

Catra smiled at her “I suppose I will take care of you until your well” she said before getting up from the bed.  She began to strip down in front of Adora.  showing off her back.  Adora noted the massive scar down Catra’s right shoulder blade, when Catra turned around she saw the razor cut marks on her thighs; a possible indication of self-harm or violent acts in the Army. 

 

Women hurting women, or men attacking women for sex was not unheard of in the Army.  Assault was downplayed and Adora was a victim to assault in her short-termed military life and her life outside of the Army.  Adora’s mother’s boyfriend made moves on her during her recovery back home and blamed Adora for coming on to him. 

 

Did Catra know what it felt like to be hurt like that? Probably not.  Catra had changed from childhood.  She wasn’t a timid child anymore.  She grew to be stronger than Adora ever could have imagined.  Adora was once the She-Ra of the Track field while Catra was just the weird chick with the different colored eyes.  How strange and cruel time has been for the two. 

Catra looked down at Adora.  still unclothed, she saw her scar on her hip and her minor scratches and scars on her legs.  Adora had been through her suffering.  Maybe not in high school, were any of her sports injuries could be justified her trophies, in adulthood her new scars represented the harsh reality of her peeking so early in life and now was unwelcomed in a cruel world of people; not interested in the sports girl and unimpressed with her wasted potential.  Adora went from extradentary to forgettable and that was satisficing for Catra.  her one-sided rival was nothing as an adult. 

 

She noticed Adora was staring at her thighs.  “What is it?” Catra asked.  Her tone still calm and kind.

 

Adora asked, “Where did you get those from?”

 

Catra looked down at her thighs “Somewhere from basic training, some I did to myself back n high school.  Not much else to say”

 

Adora then dared to ask, “And your back?”

 

Catra turned around and moved her hair out of the way to give Adora a clearer view “Shannon did this to me.  We fought one night after I got home from my internship at the hospital.  After that, she moved and—”

 

Adora sneezed, interrupting Catra.  This wasn’t an annoyance to her as she tenderly placed her hand on the blonde’s forehead and cupped her cheek with the other hand “You might be coming down with a cold. Your body has been through a lot this month, it makes sense for you to get sick now” Catra then turned to give Adora some pajamas to wear from her closet.  Adora coughed a bit and Catra lifted her chin and looked at her face “Hm, yeah.  You're going to get a cold.  How does your throat feel?”

 

Adora swallowed “Sorta dry, a little sore” 

 

Catra then turned to leave the room, during this time she still never bothered to clothe herself.  She walked downstairs to the downstairs bathroom, she knew she had some vitamins and cold medicine in her cabinet.  She walked down the hall and caught a look at herself naked body in the mirror.  It dawned on her as she walked into the small hallway.

 

_This is where it happened._

She beat Adora and choked her in the hall until she passed out and pissed herself, but it wasn’t the first time A woman was left barely breathing and humiliated. 

 

She got her pill bottle for Adora and bottled water from the fridge in the kitchen and left upstairs to see Adora had made the bold move to get under the covers. 

 

“Sleepy?” Catra asked.

 

Adora nodded and nervously asked, “Is it okay that I’m laying down?”

 

Catra snorted “Well where else was I going to let you sleep.  I want you to get health and sleeping on the floor won’t do it”

 

Part of Catra wanted to make Adora miserable, the downside of that would be Angella and Glimmer finding out.  She couldn’t let that happen, so she made sure Adora had medicine before letting her fall asleep.  Catra placed a large black nightshirt over herself as she walked downstairs again.  She told Adora she had some work to do and left the room.

 

She could remember that night so vividly.

_“Take a nap, stay the night.  I’ll wash your uniform for you, and you can go back to your internship tomorrow.  Just don’t drive feeling this sick” Shannon begged._

_Catra felt dizzy from whatever she had eaten.  Coming to Shannon’s house was a mistake.  Every time she ate their she would feel sick after.  She vomited in the bathroom toilet at work a few days ago.  She knew something wasn’t right.  She could tell from the over jovial actions of Shannon that something wasn’t right._

_Catra disagreed “No, I shouldn’t bother you like that” she tried to deflect the situation.  If she made it out like she didn’t want to be a burden, then maybe Shannon wouldn’t take offense and lose her temper.  Despite not going off on Catra in years, she young women always feared her former foster mother’s wrath._

_She felt the cold touch of Shannon’s hands forcefully pushing down on her shoulders to keep her sitting._

_“Nonsense let me, mother, you like old times” her voice was disingenuous.  Catra knew something was coming._

_“I really shouldn’t” Catra replied softly.  Just like as a child, Catra was scared.  Too dizzy to run and to nausea to argue she didn’t resist the pressure on her shoulders._

_“if you say so,” Catra replied obediently._

_It was a huge mistake._

 

Catra paced around and relived the memory.  Running her hands through her hair and breathing heavily. 

 

She was cruel, she never wanted to be anything like her.  Shannon hit her, burned her, abused her, made her—do things…..

 

She was nothing like her. 

 

Catra looked in the mirror.

 

She was a good person.  A Nurse, a medical professional that helped people, she wasn’t bad.  She worked hard and was a veteran.  She did so much, she was talented, beautiful, nice to people, she wasn’t bad at all.

 

She only hurt people that deserved it. 

 

That guy from the bar deserved it!

 

Shannon deserved it!

 

Shannon….

 

She…..

 

_Catra woke up on the hallway floor naked; her green scrub pants tying her legs together while her hands were tied by the wrists in twine from the pantry.  She was panicked.  All she remembered was Shannon placing a rag on her mouth; was it chloroform? It must have been to make her pass out.  She felt sick, dizzier than before and felt like puking._

_Shannon came down the hall in her nightgown.  A strange one; it was shorter than her other ones.  More sheer on the top it only came down to above her knees.  Gross, was this a sexy nightgown.  Eww, Shannon was fifty._

_“You awake?”  she questioned._

_Catra stirred. “Why am I tired up?” she asked.  She was scared.  Shannon never did this to her before, not even as a misbehaving child, she never tied her up.  Why was she doing this to her as an adult?_

_Shannon stood over.  Her opened legs standing overhead her.  To Catra’s disgust, she looked up to see her former caretaker was not wearing anything under her gown.  It was disgusting.  Catra winced her face is horror._

_“w—what  are you—”_

_Shannon barked “Hey, don’t you dare be rude! You owe me this!”_

_Owe you? What?_

_Shannon lowered her body to hover above Catra’s face.  Forcing the girl to look at her.  A place she should not ever need to view, and it modified her.  The scent, her body hair.  The stale smell of cigarettes, coffee and musk were all over her body like a sick perfume._

_“You flaunt pretty girls around your Facebook, you taunt lonely people like me, you got yourself all confident and pretty and forgot your roots, you owe me, yes…. You have always owed me happiness, and now you can give it to me”_

_Give you what? This? Oral sex?! Is that what she wants?!_

_Why would she even ask that?! She raised her from the age of three and now wants to bed me and dominate me like a lover!? that’s disgusting! Beyond disgusting! This fucked up! On so many levels!_

_“Catra! give your mother what she deserves” her voice was sickeningly courtly.  Was a fifty-year-old demanding sexual pleasure from someone she just referred to no little then a second ago as a daughter to her._

_Catra gagged._

_Shannon didn’t like that and smacked the side of Catra’s face._

_“I said don’t be rude! Now, be a good daughter”  fully placing her lower body weight on Catra; giving her a face full of her most unwelcome area._

_Tears fell from Catra’s face as she openly cried._

_“Don’t be rude,” Shannon warned again._

_Catra didn’t let her tongue leave her mouth.  She was too sickened by what was going on.  She hoped Shannon would become frustrated and leave her but was startled by the threat that left Shannon’s lips._

_“If you don’t do what I want I’ll slit your throat, bite me and I will kill you right here and now”_

_Catra felt her heart sink to her stomach and her body turn to ice._

_She was serious._

_No denying that._

_Catra cried as she began to do what Shannon wanted.  Her tongue now permanently defiled for life by the older women’s sick needs.  The sounds of her moans and the rocking of her body made Catra sick.  Luckily it didn’t last long as Shannon climaxed and lifted herself off of the crying young lady._

_It wasn’t forced out of her but Catra turned to her right and vomited. This was taken to great offense by Shannon; insulted she profusely kicked Catra._

_“I wanted you! I fucken warned you!” she yelled.  She walked away to go into the kitchen and took out a large kitchen knife._

_Catra panicked and turned her body; ignoring the vomit she was covering herself in as she made her way to turn to get on her knees and inched her way across the hall.  She could see the front door and that was all she needed.  She would open the front door and scream for help.  Shannon wouldn’t murder on the front lawn, right?_

_Shannon rushed to her_

_“Where do you think you’re going!?”_

_Catra didn’t know what to do, all she did was inch closer and closer to the door.  Shannon moved to her.  knife in hand, she made the first warning cut. On her right shoulder blade, she cut a long slash on her back; not a stab, but enough to draw a good amount of blood and cause pain._

_Catra cried and lurched to her side to protect her back.  A big mistake as she fronts was now open for the foretold neck slitting._

_Shannon drew the blood coated knife to Catra’s chest.  Despite her tied wrist, Catra defended herself with them.  Shannon cut the twine slightly as she made cuts on Catra’s forearms.  Resilient, Catra moved her tied legs upward to knock Shannon down; casing an armed and dangerous Shannon to fall on her.    The older woman kept trying to stab and cut Catra and she desperately tried to take the knife.  Causing massive cuts on her hands, arms, and legs in the process.  Shannon wasn’t nearly as strong and nibble as she once was.  She was also slightly inebriated and wasn’t as focused as she needed to be to kill Catra._

_Catra was finally able to sandwich the knife in between her bleeding palms and resist Shannon.  Violently jerking her body and arms around to get Shannon to lose her grip to finally worked and also helped loosen the pants that tied her legs together.  She kicked Shannon off her and sat up.  The knife pressed in her hands still.  Shannon didn’t get up right away.  her drunken state or whatever she was on made her shake her dizzy head and cough.  It gave Catra enough time to realize the knife to put it in between her thighs to cut the remaining twine to free her wrists.  Catra kicked off the pants that still loosely clung to her ankles and stood up._

_Shannon looked up with tears in her eyes._

_“Catra? you know I’m not myself when I’m drunk” she pleaded.  Catra stood at a safe distance from her with the knife in hand.  She knew these mind games all too well, but still fell into them, every time.  She backed away slowly from Shannon more._

_Shannon winced as she stood up and placed her hand on the table in the hallway for support.  Catra lunged forward “Don’t move!” Catra ordered._

_Shannon jumped a bit at her reaction, then smiled._

_“Would you ever hurt me? I’m someone you love right? My approval means everything to you, right?”_

_Catra exhaled loudly out her nose “Not. Anymore.”_

_Shannon chuckled “Very well then” she opened up the small draw in the hallway table “Watch me die then,” she said as she placed something in her mouth.  Catra couldn’t tell what it was and rushed over._

_“Shannon! Don’t!” she cried as the older woman dramatically fell to the floor.  Catra ran to her grabbing her neck as Shannon coughed and gagged._

_What did she do? What did she swallow?_

_Catra rushed over to the kitchen “I’ll call 911! I’ll call poison control!”  she cried.  Her body in pain, still bleeding from her wounds and shaking in fear._

_Shannon was dying!_

_She couldn’t find her purse; Shannon didn’t have a landline telephone anymore so where was her phone!?_

_She rushed to see Shannon looked like she had stopped moving.  Catra still had the knife in her hand as she rushed over._

_“Shannon!?” she cried._

_Oh, God.  Was she already dead?_

_As Catra moved her on her back and examined her, she saw the horror of Shannon’s eyes open and the older women’s hands flew to Catra’s neck._

_She strangled the younger woman; Catra in self-defense took the only measure possible and lunged the knife into Shannon’s throat._

_She never wanted to do that.  But It was too late.  As the blood slipped from her neck and the gagged and chokes of a dying woman breathe escaped her lungs; her final words to her former foster daughter was._

_“Your death…. will be…. worse than mine”_

_And then she was dead._

_A dead body of a fifty-year-old former caretaker laid motionless as her naked foster daughter stood above her covered her in her blood and vomit._

_Just like that._

_Shannon was dead and a part of Catra was dead too._


	11. Kill yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the infamous Killing Stalking series. There is a scary scene where Yoon Bum attempts suicide while OH Sangwoo taunts him.

A bleeding dead body was all Catra could see on the floor.  It’s been so long since that night, but still, all she could remember was that sight.  Blood dripping on the floor.  The dead body was motionless, the eyes still open.  It scared her.   She remembered being naked and running to the house phone, only to find it was off the wall; maybe move made by Shannon hours before the assault.  Looking around she remembered not finding her phone that night.  All she did remember was the panicking.  Catra sat down on the stairs leading to the second floor and thought to herself about the new mess she had made for herself.  Scorpia would be so upset with her. 

 

Scorpia………

 

 

_Why didn’t you call the cops!? They would have listened!_

_You did what!? to the body?_

_Catra! it looks like a crime now, if people found out you could go to jail!_

_Please don’t cry, we’ll figure this out….. I’m here for you, okay…_

 

 

The only soft words Catra could remember anyone ever telling her.  Scorpia loved her to the end.  Looking upstairs she felt a weak flutter in her stomach.  Scorpia remembered her crush on Adora, Scorpia had a crush on her too, once.  It didn’t last long. 

 

_Slamming the gym locker shut Catra curse and banged her fists on it “Bullshit! She always gets what she wants, she’s not good enough to be Captain of the Track team! I am! she’s only scored better at two different things from me and I’m not feeling good, that’s the only reason I didn’t win in the race today!”  Catra insisted.  One more mumble under breath “White bitches get everything “_

_Scorpia just shrugged “Well maybe’s the in the 1% that do get everything, Cuz…. I’m white I never have Adora’s luck”_

_Catra frowned when she remembered that Scorpia asked Adora out and got rejected.  Part of her felt bad about that and the other part felt guilty because she had a crush on her too.  She had since they were kids.  But, Adora got adopted and moved on to better things while Catra barely made herself noticed outside her attitude and bad girl persona._

_“Scorpia?” Catra asked._

_“Hmm?”_

_Catra didn’t know why she suggested it.  It was the end of Junior year in High school and they had the whole summer to do whatever.  She knew Adora would be off to all her rich friends' pool parties and go vacation with her new mom, but Catra would remain at the group home doing chores and maybe having some fun with Entrapta and Scorpia from time to time.  It didn’t sound fair to give her so much hope, but she needed to make herself feel better and she just flat out asked it “Will you go out with me?”_

 

Catra smiled to herself when she remembered that summer.  She snuck out at night while Shannon slept and went out to hang out with Scorpia.  They would go to the 24-hour gas station and grab slushies and hot dogs, play video games and watch movies, had a few sexual experiences and then would part ways for the night.  Shannon didn’t care if Catra stayed in her room all day after chores, that whole summer was amazing.  Senior year was too, despite not be track captain she still managed to grab some scholarships.  While working a minimum wage job she met an Army recruiter and was off to basic training instead of community college.  She stayed in service for all four years and still did college classes.  Once she was done, she came back home. 

 

The Army girl Catra; delinquent turned honorable veteran.  She put all the girls who mocked her to shame.  They all thought they were better than her.  Most remained in town, some still living with parents.  Scorpia stayed by her side through everything and they got an apartment together.  All looked well.  Things were fine until Catra started to agree to hang out with Shannon.  Her adoptive mother wanted to make peace and start over. 

 

Catra allowed it and things got weird.  She started coming home to tell Scorpia to about awkward hair strokes and how pretty Catra was.  She would text her late at night and ask her about girls she was with on Facebook and almost in a way— _flirt_ with Catra.  Scorpia warned her this wasn’t normal, and she should keep her distance, but Catra didn’t listen and now she regretted it.

 

Catra went back upstairs and laid next to Adora.  the blonde was asleep. Catra could hear by her breathing Adora would most likely have a cold in the morning.  She couldn’t sleep much; not before long, it was morning. 

 

She had a short shift at the hospital. 

 

She woke up for work and didn’t wake Adora through showering or getting dressed.  She left her a note on the door to the bathroom in the morning. 

 

 

_Flu medicine is in the cabinet.  I’m working today.  Bottled water and some granola bars are in the bathroom for you.  Take a shower.  Make sure to shave and put on clean underwear.  You can watch TV.  Don’t go downstairs._

_Love,_

_Catra_

It was a strange message.  _Love, Catra_ didn’t sit right with Adora, who still feared her captor.  Adora without her medication felt a clearer sense of mind and also more physical aching pains.  She had so many regrets in her life.

 

_I should have just stayed in college, never joined the national guard, never moved back in with mom, I should have never went drinking with Luis, I should have never wanted to hang out with Catra and—Catra! why are you doing this!?_

 

Why was Catra so violent and angry? She wasn’t this way as a kid.  Sure, she was rough around the edges as a teenager.  But, Catra wasn’t someone to break legs and hold someone against their will back then, so what changed?

 

Adora got up to use the bathroom.  She did attempt to go downstairs but upon turning the knob to leave the bedroom she realized she couldn’t get the door to open.  Catra must have placed a chair or broom handle to stop Adora from opening the door.  Looking at the windows for escape would be useless.  Catra’s bedroom faced the backyard and the house behind her they were vacant most houses were; calling for help wouldn’t do anything and jump from the second story of the house wouldn’t do anything but break Adora’s legs this time.  She was stuck.  So, she accepted her fate for today. Shower, TV, and sleep. 

 

 

 

Catra was able to keep a brave face on at work.  No one could tell what was going on.  They wouldn’t believe it either; Catra was the most professional and likable person at work.  She was good at her job.  With all that, her workday went smoothly. She stayed later then she wanted to, but still managed to get home around 5.  She felt bad for leaving Adora to that room for almost 10-hours, but it was necessary.  Adora couldn’t be trusted, she was an intruder, a liar, and a never-ending problem Catra now had to handle.  She had to keep Adora safe and cozy so Angella and Glimmer wouldn’t get on her case. 

 

Coming into the house as normal as ever.  She removed the chair she used to lock Adora into the bedroom and saw her asleep.  She noticed she ate the granola bars she left out for her and gently woke her up. 

 

“Hey, Adora.  Do you want dinner?’ Catra asked softly. 

 

Adora stirred and nodded “Yes, please.  Would you like me to make something?”  she offered.

 

Catra smiled at that.  Adora wasn’t a good cook and in actuality, Catra didn’t trust her to feed her.  Even though Adora didn’t try to kill her rat poison, she could of Cleary done so.  Catra made it a point to hide all the dangerous chemical cleaners to avoid Adora getting creative, but it still was something to admire.  Adora had fallen so submissive to Catra that she would still want to cook for her, even after burning herself with pasta water, she still wanted to please Catra.

 

The brunette felt a familiar flutter in her heart.

 

“No, Adora I’m going to cook.  Nothing fancy, I was thinking so chicken piccata?”

 

Adora sat up to reveal her wearing the oversized nightshirt and red underwear Catra left out for her to change into.  At that moment she found her cute.  Adora looked like her old self, someone who was worth adoration. 

 

Adora answered “That sounds lovely? Is there anything you would want me to do?”

 

Catra felt her heart race a bit.  Seeing Adora lazily ask that question while sitting on her bed reminded her of the jovialness she once had from someone…..

 

Catra only asked for Adora to be the company for her downstairs. 

 

It was something too about Catra right now that didn’t cause Adora's fear. She was on the high alert as she did need to pretend, she couldn’t walk still.  Catra gave Adora dignity and didn’t watch Adora crawl on her knees to the end of the hall and awkwardly scoot down the stairs.

 

 

Catra walked into the hallway of her past trauma to get to the kitchen.  Hearing Adora fumble behind her made her think about that night again.

 

 

_Catra sobbed to herself. She had got her pants on and her scrub shirt.  She couldn’t find her bra and underwear in the living room but managed to find her phone.  Shannon had placed her purse and Catra’s purse in her car.  In it, Catra saw a hacksaw, robe, tape, and a commercial-sized case of plastic wrap, and carpenter trash bags._

_It was clear what Shannon wanted.  She was going to rape and kill and Catra.  walking back in the house she looked over Shannon’s body.  An odor came over as it was clear the body had released its bowls and urine on to the floor._

_Catra felt sick; the smell of human waste was something she still hadn’t gotten used to as a nurse.  Looking down at her she thought to herself._

_It’s been almost an hour and she still didn’t call the police.  What would she tell them? She was drugged and raped and she had killed her attacker in self-defense.  She remembered hearing news coverage of the sex-trafficking victim that killed her pimp and was sent to live in prison for it.  She wouldn’t be cared for after she attaches, they would send her to jail!  All her work would be for nothing if she called and told the police what happened.  She stabbed Shannon.  One stab, but it killed her.  She didn’t want her young life to be over because of this._

_She went back to Shannon’s car and grabbed what was in the back seat. She never thought she would ever do this, but her medical training gave her some hope as to what was to come._

Making dinner was quiet.  Adora kept nervously looking at Catra as she cooked.  Catra asked her only a few questions about how she slept and took her temperature.  Adora felt someone was more off with her than usual. 

 

“Hey, Catra?”  Adora asked. 

 

Catra kept her eyes on the food “Yeah?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Did Adora ask that just now?

 

Catra just gave her a smug look “Weir for you to ask, but I’m okay.  I’ve just been thinking about past relationships.  Anyone you miss you, Adora?”

 

Where are they going to have a normal conversation? After all, this time was something going to be discussed.  The ball was in Adora’s court.  She could speak freely and maybe garner some sort of empathy from Catra; may be enough to let her leave?

 

Adora looked down and answered, “I miss people, lots of people….. old friends from school, my old jobs, the Army, my mom, Luis…”

 

Catra paused before asking “Who is Luis?”  an old boyfriend, maybe?

 

Adora looked down with a saddened expression.  “Luis was a close friend to me and my mother while I was growing up…. He later became my mom’s boyfriend and when I came back from the Army, we all had a falling out”

 

Catra placed the plate of food down for Adora and instructed her to eat.  She sat down and did the same.  Catra let Adora eat before asking her any more details.  When she saw Adora was done she asked “What was the falling out over? I feel like I only know a few details about your upbringing”

 

Adora frowned and kept her eyes down “Luis and me—”

 

 

For Adora, her pain had started almost straight out of High School.  her full-ride scholarship to California was the biggest accomplishment she could ever ask for.  Even with tuition covered, books, housing, and other expenses were needed, and her mother could not provide those.  She started working a summer job for pocket money for school.  Luis would pick her up and drop her off at her job at the grocery store and sometimes when she had babysitting gigs. He was like a second father to her and it was going great, until the incident the week before she went to California.

 

 

_Adora had woken in the middle of the night.  The air conditioner wasn’t working so great and she was hot.  She went up to use the bathroom and get a drink of water.  She saw Luis was on the couch in the den; watching TV.  She peeked in to see if he was awake.  She saw him sitting with his back facing her.  On the couch watching the TV; the movie wasn’t family-friendly and Adora caught a glimpse of boobs bouncing on the screen while his right hand pumped up and down while he watched.  He must have come quickly because he threw his head back and grunted; he caught the presence of his onlooker and Adora fled back upstairs.  Even though she didn’t see his eyes, she knew he saw her.  Or at least maybe assumed it was her mom._

_After that it was awkward._

_He made the point to drive her back from work and insisted they stop for ice cream._

_“Adora, I owe you a huge apology” he exclaimed._

_Adora blushed.  She didn’t want to have this talk.  “It's not your fault.  I would have been in bed around that time,” she didn’t want to relive the incident anymore then she needed to.  Waking in on your mom’s boyfriend jerking off to porn in the den is something no young lady should ever see.  He still insisted on making it up to her by bringing her out to ice cream and Best Buy for some new school gadgets, like her laptop for college and her expensive earbuds for music.  He even went as far as to get her an expensive computer bag and a cool LED desk light.  It wasn’t so out of place for him to do any of this, as he was always an over-generous man.  It didn’t get weird again until he gave Adora an extended hug and kiss on the cheek.  Adora didn’t shy away from him after that.  As awful as it sounded, she was eighteen and nothing that he was doing was illegal.  The hugs weren’t unsolicited, and he did ask before touching her.  Adora would often hear him and her mother fight over money; he wasn’t giving her clear answers to why he was spending so much on Adora and now the young blonde could sense jealousy in her voice._

_“Stop buying her all this! She needs to learn to make it on her own!” her mother protested._

_Luis then replied with “She’s worked her ass off to get to college and she was a great student! The least we can do is make her first year of college easier!”_

_Adora felt somewhat pleased with herself.  To get such attention from an older man.  She looked at how she was much prettier than her mother.  Hanna was out of shape.  Getting grey hairs, make-up was never done nicely and Adora was always so put together.  Nicely fitted clothes, neat ponytail, and just the right amount of make-up made Adora the focus when she walked into rooms.  Men and the supermarket would often comment on how attractive she was.  She knew some of her friends, both male and female alike had crushes on her.  It became easy for her to realize she was the center of the universe in some people’s eyes._

_It wasn’t long before she started to show more skin.  Her shorts that were too short, tank tops that showed her midriff and letting her hair down.  Garnered many compliments from him and stolen glances. It wasn’t long before they spend more time together.  Adora started to find the older man, with a receding hairline and old school military hair cut to be charming.  It was a conversation that started on the couch when she asked him all about his time working in the auto industry and all his interests.  It started as a long recap of his life and went slowly into his love life and his first marriage and how he met her mother._

_The conversation dived into some very private information about how he felt Hanna had let herself go and how she became more obsessed with money he said it reminded him too much of his old wife and instructed for Adora to be strong and independent so she wouldn’t need to rely on a man for anything._

_“Thing is so different now Adora, when I was, you’re your age I had two jobs and was rooming with some old high school buddies. Times have changed so much.  I have friends who say their kids are almost thirty and still living at home.  They get stupid art degrees and social science and end up penniless.  Never let yourself be that type of kid Adora.  Your mom barely makes enough money to get by.  If I left her tomorrow it would end her world,” It sounded so vile, but in truth, Adora liked to hear it.  Her mother was such a penny pincher to others but not for her own needs.  Luis was calling Hanna out for her poor behavior and Adora was loving it._

_“I’ll never be that kind of woman, Luis” Adora affirmed.  She wanted him to be proud of her._

_He smiled “I know you will find Adora.  You’re a good girl, pretty, smart” he trialed off some more compliments and made Adora blush.  He noticed and teased her for her bashfulness.  “Careful now, men love cute girls that blush”_

_Adora let out a giggle “I’ll try to avoid men then”_

_He chuckled “Well, not all men, just the jobless ones, find a man like me that makes good money and keeps his priorities straight”_

_Adora then bit her lip and offered “What if I don’t like boys?”  she admitted.  It was always on the back of her mind.  Her bi-curiousness.  She never heavily implied it to others, but only Glimmer and Bow kinda figured Adora would be gay._

_“Adora,” he sounded a little shocked “have boys at your school turned you off so much that you already gave up?” he was playing her like an instrument.  Giving her the floor to vocalize her inner thoughts without hesitation._

 

_Adora replied, “I’ve dated guys, I just don’t think I’ll date a guy as soon as I go into college, Y’know….”_

_Luis then turned to her and placed his large and strong hand on her knee “Sweetie, have you ever had sex?”  such a personal and private question that didn’t rightfully need to be answered. But Adora did._

_“No, I mean, I could of with both boys I dated, but I didn’t want to.  I didn’t feel ready”_

_Luis became serious “Adora, I gotta give you some important advice.  Men are absolute dogs” he stated.  He made a gesture with his hands to explain “There common sense is the size of walnut while their sex drives it massive!” he placed his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him directly “Ever kissed a boy for real? Tongue and everything?”_

 

Catra’s eyes narrowed and she saw her far Adora’s head was hanging so indicating shame.  Adora didn’t need to go further into details for Catra to come to the rightful conclusion.

 

“You kissed your mom’s boyfriend?”  the question was more of a courtesy.  She knew the answer already.

 

Adora looked up.  Her eyes seemed glossed with tears forming “It was more than that.  He made me do things to him, Catra”

 

“Made you?”  Catra seemed to be annoyed. 

 

_You want to talk to me about being made to do something!  You bitch! Really?! I was tied up and raped! Not you! you fucking led a grown-ass man on!_

 

Adora elaborated “It started as a kissing lesson, a lesson on oral.  He said I should test out what I like, and he laid me down on my bed, naked and performed oral on me and kissed me.  He said I needed to know what I liked,” Adora started to sob, “H-he said I was so loved by him.  He would leave my mom for me.  Move out to California and take care of me in college.  He made all these promises about loving me and taking care of me.  Then my mom caught us, and he played it as I forced myself on him!”  Adora buried her head into arms and cried “My mom forced me out! It made me leave with only a few bags.  He returned all the things he bought me and Glimmer and Angella took me in!”

 

Catra sat up and motioned over to comfort her, petting her hair and asking “Did Angella know what all happened? You filled them in on all the details?”

 

Adora shook her head in arms “N-no, I couldn’t, I couldn’t tell them I was groomed into liking him”

 

_Groomed!? What are you a teenager! You fucking lying ass whore! You threw yourself at him! You weren’t forced into anything!_

Catra stroked Adora’s hair.  Having enough in her hands to pull her head back by pulling her hair; forcing Adora to look at her. 

 

The smile on Catra’s face wasn’t like her one from earlier.  It was scary.

 

Adora feared she had said too much.  Shouldn’t Catra feel bad for her?  She just admitted to being sexually coerced into sex by the only father figure she ever had. 

 

Catra looked almost smugly pleased with Adora’s fear. The brunette grinned as she stated “You are one sick fuck, Adora, screwing your mom over like that and lying to yourself and everyone around you about it.  Wow, it’s fucking sick” she released Adora’s hair and smacked her head hard enough for Adora to almost fall forward on to the kitchen table “You’ve always been someone who thought she could have it all.  It’s no wonder how one guy fucking you into this spiral of self-pity”

 

Catra walked over to the counter and grabbed a kitchen knife.  She placed it on Adora’s empty plate and offered “Most people who cry about their lives like this also go into some suicidal bullshit”

 

Adora looked down at the knife.  Was Catra suggesting hurting her or make Adora hurt herself?  Adora looked at Catra in confusion as Catra was pacing around the kitchen “You stupid idiot, Adora.  You put yourself in all these ridiculous situations.  You are a mess.  I can’t believe everyone thinks your so special, I’ve worked my ass off while you just act like a cry baby fuck and get whatever you want!” 

 

Adora pulled out her chair a little.  Her hands shaking.  “Catra why are you mad at me?”  her voice trembling. 

 

Catra violently kicked her chair over and turned to Adora and yelled “Because I should of fucking killed you! you sick fucking home invader! I wouldn’t have even bothered telling Angella and Glimmer about your fucked up ass being in rehab and you breaking into my house if I knew your family didn’t fucking want you!”

 

Adora cried “You told Angella!?”

Catra let out an evil laugh as she replied “Oh, yeah I told them, I told them everything I know about you”

 

Adora looked back down at her knife and cried “Why are you so mean to me?” Adora whimpered.

 

Catra scoffed “Because you deserve it.  You left me in high school and acted like you were so much better than me, you’re the one who fucked up her own life and now you act like it’s all that Luis guys fault.  But it isn’t, is it Adora, it's you! its always been you! you make selfish decisions and can’t handle the consequences!”

 

“Catra! please stop! “Adora begged.

 

Catra snapped “Why should I? you only care about yourself! Your poor mother and your friends that think some sad victim, when in reality you're sick. Man, I can’t wait,” Catra chuckled.

 

Adora looked scared.

 

Catra’s expression turned darker and her voice lowered as she stated “I can’t wait to tell you mom, Angella, and everyone else what kind of person you are” 

 

Adora felt her body turn to ice.  She shared something so private and shameful with Catra.  Only to have Catra threaten to tell everyone.  Adora against her better judgment jumped and pleaded with Catra “Please, don’t tell anyone!”

 

Catra saw Adora standing on two legs and wanted to scream but didn’t.  instead, she gave a sinister smile “You can walk?”

 

Adora felt scared and wanted to pretend to limp.  Catra violently yanked her hand and pulled her into the hallway and shoved her into a wall.  “If you can walk so well, then walk out those doors” she pointed to the front door leading outside.  “Walkout! Go back to your mother! Or Angella, Glimmer, Bow, and who the fuck ever—just go! I don’t want some sick fuck like you around anymore!”

 

Adora cried “Please don’t make me leave!”  it was a bizarre plea.  Adora wanted to leave, she wanted to get the hell away from Catra, but to leave knowing Catra found her disgusting and wanted to tell everyone Adora’s dark secrets made her want to stay and prove to Catra she wasn’t so messed up. 

 

Catra then kicked her in the back and made her fall to the floor.  “If you killed yourself right now, no one would care!”

 

Adora felt herself go almost numb to those cruel words.  She didn’t bother getting up.  Catra walked back into the kitchen.  “If people loved you so much then why hasn’t anyone text you? huh? I told Angella and Glimmer you’re at rehab and they never bothered sending you any messages” Catra added.

 

Adora stood up crying and followed Catra into the kitchen “You want me to kill myself?” Adora asked through her tears.

 

Catra snorted “Yeah, what else would I want you to do? You think I want to nurse some piece of shit like you back to perfect health, just so you can fuck me over like you did your mom and Glimmer?”

 

Adora cried as she picked up the knife.

 

Catra instructed “Slit your wrists.  It will be faster to bleed out and die”

 

Adora cried loudly.  Collapsing to the floor holding the knife in her head.  She looked up at Catra and asked “Why are you like this? What made you so cruel?”

 

Catra looked at Adora with murderous eyes.  The nerve of her to ask such a thing!

 

Catra just walked out of the kitchen.  Leaving Adora to sob on the floor. 

 

Catra thought about what a weakling Adora has become.  In high school she was She-Ra; some badass that people loved, in truth, Adora had peaked to fast in high school and turned out to be a manipulative looser.  It was justice to Catra to know that Adora was nothing.  Her stupid plea of asking what made her so cruel rang hollow to her.  But it reminded her of something she had long tried to forget.  Along with the many things she always wanted to forget.

 

It was 3:13 am a few years ago.

 

 

 

_Scorpia wasn’t home yet from her job.  Catra was annoyed at this.  They had made plans to go out for drinks after work and Scorpia didn’t even bother to text her and tell her she was staying late.  She didn’t want to make a scene at work and call her so she just texts her a nasty “Where the fuck is you?” instead.  Followed up with a second text “You can at least tell me your staying late” and thirdly around the time the bars closed “Okay, I’m not mad anymore just worried, please text me as soon as you can.  Love you”_

_She finally got her reply with the buzz her house bell ringing to let her know she needed to buzz someone in.  she sighed in relief to know it was Scorpia.  She answered the buzzed on the intercom and protested “Finally! I was worried sick! What the fuck happened to your phone?”_

_A gruff throat clear was heard and a man calling to her “Ma’am, are you Katrina Weaver?”_

_Catra panicked “Oh, oh, God yes, I’m so sorry! I thought you were my girlfriend”_

_The man then answered “Ma’am, we’re the police department, we need to talk to you”_

_Catra buzzed them in to open the front door “Yes officer, do you want me to come down or you to come up?” she was scared.  Scorpia would never tell the police on her? Would she? Catra was terrified._

_The officer answered “We should come upstairs, ma’am”_

_It was a long ten seconds for the officers to walk upstairs to her condo apartment._

_She was scared._

_She opened the door to let them know she was there, but barely dressed._

_The officers came in and politely wiped their feet before entering._

_“Katrina, we need to inform you of some information, may you please have seat?”_

_Catra was scared as she sat down.  If they arrested, her over Shannon Weaver it would be all over for her. Instead, the officer stepped aside and let the female officer speak to her.   “We’re very sorry to inform you of this Katrina. Around midnight Sarah Scorpia was struck by another driver and was killed on impact”_

_Catra didn’t remember anything else after that.  Just screaming and crying until she fainted.  She woke up in with EMTs around her; one of them being her cousin Lonnie; who was working as an EMT until she got a position on the police force was there watching in sadness and Catra had a major meltdown on losing Scorpia._

_“No!!! It can’t be true! She’s all I have left now!”  she sobbed._

_Lonnie found it odd that Catra would say that.  Lonnie was her cousin on dad’s side and Shannon was her paternal aunt.  They were never close, but Catra was the only one that talked to Shannon when she got out of jail, so why was she making it all out to be that she had no one?_

_Whatever the case was it didn’t sit right with Lonnie.  But after that, no one dared say a negative thing to Catra.  she had lost her girlfriend and Shannon just up and left town one day.  Granted no one cared for Shannon, but Scorpia was treasured.  Everyone grieved for her.  Catra was a wreck and people made more efforts of kindness towards Catra.  She was, after all a victim of violent abuse from Shannon and everyone in town knew it and now, she just lost her best friend and lover.  The world was on the side of Catra, as she was indeed a victim._

Catra snapped out of her rage and thought about how much people would be saddened by Adora’s absence.  Even if some people were mad at her, it didn’t make Adora killing herself worth it.  In her mind, she felt the guilt of what losing Adora would feel like to her. 

 

She rushed downstairs to see where Adora went.  If she left outside, she would have done so without shoes, but if she took the knife she would look like a crazy person down the street.  But if Adora killed herself—she, _Oh no!_

Catra came downstairs to see Adora on the floor.  Her wrists covered in blood and next to Adora was the knife and the bottle of rat positing.

 

_Fuck! I hid the bleach but didn’t hide the rat poison bottle?! Oh! Fuck, I let her stay downstairs by herself and she must have gone into the pantry to grab it!_

 

Catra shook Adora “Adora!” she cried “Stay with me! I’m sorry! Please get up!”

 

She went into a full panic mode.  She knew what to do if someone cut themselves this badly, she knew what to do if someone ingests poison, but two at once is scary! She was a hospice nurse and was used to death, but not suicide attempts.  She lifted Adora and brought her into the first-floor bathroom.  She rinsed her wrists and desperately started to search for her medical kit in the living room closest.  If she stitched the wounds and bandaged them, she would stop further bleeding.  If she woke Adora up and induced vomiting she could get the poison out.  She desperately did everything she could while desperately crying “Adora please don’t die! Don’t die on me!”

 

 

_Scorpia no! please don’t leave me! She can’t be gone! She’s too good of a person! No!!!!!!!_


End file.
